Los 30(más)1 días en Chaldea — Fategotober Versión Fanfic
by Setton the Ghostwriter
Summary: "Durante estos días, los master de Chaldea vivirán diferentes historias" Serie de One-Shots basados en el reto FATEGOTOBER de Masta Ame, versión literaria.
1. Prólogo

**_"Los 30+1 días en Chaldea" — Fategotober Versión Fanfic._**

 _Reto creado por Masta Ame, Escrito por Setton the Phantom writter._

* * *

 **0\. Bienvenido al 30+1.**

 _"Querido/a Master de Chaldea,_

 _Durante estos días, vas a vivir cosas un tanto diferentes a lo normal._

 _No vas a salvar al mundo, ni mucho menos. Pero digamos que tu rutina va a cambiar dentro de poco._

 _Prepárate para que su servidora haga de ti un entretenimiento en vivo para las masas dada la inspiración que ha llegado desde la Chaldea del otro lado de la pantalla. ¡Espero y te diviertas!_

 _Con cariño,_

 _Una jugadora de Fate/Grand Order con mucha imaginación._

 _PD. Si hay spoilers de por medio, están advertidos"_

* * *

Gudao y Gudako miraron la nota con decepción, ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Con una reunión dentro de poco y varias misiones para conseguir materiales, lo menos que querían era alguna jugarreta de mal gusto. Ambos se miraron, teniendo el mismo pensamiento de quien podría ser la culpable de la broma. Se dirigieron al taller de Da Vinci para encararla.

— ¡Muy buenas tardes, Masters! — Da Vinci les observó desde uno de los rincones del taller mientras dejaba sus herramientas a un lado. — Los Saint Quarzt que les tenía pendientes ya están listos así que...—

— Muy bien Da vinci, ¿qué es esto? — Gudao se adelantó a hablar en tono neutro, mientras sacudía el pedazo de papel que tenía la nota.

Gudako suspiró prolongadamente. — Creí que el día de los tontos había pasado hace meses, ¿No estás algo grandecita? —

Caster se les quedó mirando con dejos de sorpresa. — ¿De qué están hablando chicos? —

— ¡De esto! — Ambos masters le pasaron la nota y se cruzaron de brazos. Gudako habló antes que ella pudiera decir algo más. — Ya sé que tenemos un evento cerca, pero no creo que sea tiempo para internar asustar...—

— Chicos, yo no escribí esto. –

...

— ¿Qué? —

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 _Viendo la popularidad que está tomando el FATEGOTOBER creado por Masta Ame dentro de la comunidad latina de Fate Grand Order, me decidí por participar dentro de la dinámica. Pero como pueden ver, no cuento con tecnica de ilustración y deciddí hacerlo de la manera que mejor sé, realziando drabbles._

 _Esto igualmente ayudará a retomar mi viejo hábito por la escritura._

 _Los capitulos se subirán diariamente como parte de la temática. Puedes saber cada tema a través de la página de Masta Ame en Facebook y si gustan, quieren y saben hacerlo, pueden deajr sus artes o formar parte del FATEGOTOBER como gusten. Este es mi granito de arena al fandom latino de Fate._

 _Sean libres de dejar comentarios confrome los capitulos sean actualizados. Acepto comentarios de todo tipo._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 ** _Setton the Phantom writter._**


	2. 1 Tu Primer Servant

**1\. 1. Tu Primer Servant.**

 _Frankenstein y el regalo de aniversario._

Gudao suspiró mientras estaba enfrente de la habitación de Berserker, presente en mano y el nerviosismo a flor de piel; sintiéndose como un tonto por no haber hecho antes. Pero de cierta manera, quería hacer de esto algo especial, algo que Frankenstein pudiera recordar. Un poco más decidido, pero aún con las manos sudorosas, abrió la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Fran? — Le llamó mientras la puerta se abría, Berserker reaccionó y volteó a verla aun cuando su cabello cubría la mayor parte de su rostro. Gudako se fijó en que continuaba cuidando de algunos homúnculos bebé y no pudo evitar sonreír algo nervioso. Se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Frankenstein mientras estuviera sentada y luego...su expresión se volvió a llenar de nervios. — Bueno...Yo, estaba pensando que...Ah, cómo lo explico? quisiera darte algo porque…¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ...Ay Dios...— Continuó balbuceando para si mientras, nuevamente, Berserker le miraba atenta y confundida.

Ya rendido y sin encontrar coordinar sus palabras, Gudako le extendió el regalo que tenía en sus manos. Fran lo tomó y lo miró con detalle. — Feliz Aniversario Fran, espero que te guste. – Su servant exclamó sorprendida en un pequeño gruñido. — Fuiste mi primera servant, ¿no? ha pasado ya un año que te invoqué. Así que pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para darte esto, después de todo, te lo mereces. —

Berserker jaló la cinta y arrancó el papel regalo de la caja para abrirla con rapidez y emoción, quedando tremendamente anonadada cuando vio lo que había en su interior.

El Santo Grial.

De inmediato, Fran observó a su master, sólo para segundos después devolverle la caja.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me lo das? ¿No lo quieres? — Este retrocedió sólo un poco para intentar darle la caja una vez más, esta sólo negaba nuevamente entre gruñidos consistentes. — Vamos Frankenstein, tómalo... Ya lo dije, te lo mereces. Has sido la servant que más me ayudado en todo este tiempo. Creo que no estaría aquí de no ser por ti, ¡Jaja! — Gudako volvió a sonreír nervioso, mientras Berserker volvía a observar el regalo entre las manos. — Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarte lo que has hecho por mí! creo que te mereces mucho ma...—

— G...a...—

— ¿Eh? — Este se detuvo al escucharla intentar articular palabras.

— Gra...ci...a...s... — Dijo esta con lentitud y algunos jadeos de por medio. mientras entre su cabello se le vepia sonreír. — Fe...li...z...! —

Gudao no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo en que tomaba la mano de Fran. — Feliz Aniversario Fran —


	3. 2 Tu Servant Favorito

2. **Tu Servant Favorito.**

 _El Rey de los Héroes odia las promesas falsas._

* * *

A Gilgamesh se le hacía difícil poder disfrutar de una copa de vino mientras el cielo a su alrededor se siguiera viendo tan gris. Las noches de Chaldea no se caracterizaban por ser las mejores del mundo entre tanta ventisca y nieve. Aun así, la tranquilidad de la penumbra le permitía percibir la frescura de su bebida y, al notar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la pequeña plebeya dejó su habitación, supo que su siguiente fuente de entretenimiento estaba cerca.

Como si su mente atrajera al dios de la fortuna, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a una Gudako firme pero cansada, con fragmentos de Saint Quartz entre las manos y una expresión en su rostro que a leguas daba el mensaje de "No te metas conmigo". Por supuesto, para el rey eso era una invitación a su diversión.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — Y dando la sonrisa más falsa de todas, alzó la copa para celebrar otro de los fracasos de su master.

Gudako se tiró sobre su cama, aplastando su rostro sobre la almohada. — Cállate...— Fue la poca cosa audible que se pudo escuchar antes que su voz se volviera un "Pfm" eterno. Archer sólo continuó bebiendo. Si bien en el pasado no le hubiera permitido que le hablara de esa manera, sin mencionar que ya la habría empalado con alguna de sus armas, por ahora, ver su frustración era el mayor de los lujos, al menos por ahora.

Por otro lado, Gudako sentía que había fallado como master del rey. Después de todo, faltaba poco para la última batalla y los preparativos al templo del tiempo estaban casi completos; necesitaban la mayor fuerza de ataque posible y ella agotó todos los recursos que pudo en fortalecer las habilidades de Archer. Sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose cosa la peor master del mundo.

Era su tercer intento en una semana de invocar a Enkidu sin éxito alguno.

Ante la constante percepción de fracaso en su ser. Finalmente estalló. — ¡¿Por qué no estás enojado?! — Se levantó apoyando ambas manos en la cama para alzar el rostro y poder hacer entendibles su exclamación

— ¿Por qué debería? — Recién habiendo probado una vez más su copa, el rey observó a Gudako con una sonrisa que sólo ella podría considerar como sínica. — No hay nada de lo que me hayas privado y, para serte honesto, verte retorciéndote en tus fracasos es algo que más bien, se merece un aplauso. Si tuviera que enojarme por algo, es por el cómo tus lloriqueos le quitan sabor a mi vino... —

— ¡Estoy haciendo esto por tí! —

— Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras —

— ¡Lo prometí! —

— ¡A CALLAR! — El grito bastó para hacer a la master temblar ligeramente, mientras trataba con nervios mantener contacto visual; fue derrotada por la penetrante mirada del rey. Gudako suspiró y bajó la mirada, observando como cerraba sus puños sobre las sabanas en las que estaba recostada. Pronto, sucumbió ante la decepción, y estremeciéndose poco a poco, comenzó a sollozar.

Gilgamesh suspiró.

 _"¡Si peleas a mi lado me aseguraré de que estén juntos de nuevo!"_ Fue una declaración que hace mucho esta le hizo a él, muchas singularidades atrás. Y aun cuando aceptó, sabía que sería más que imposible lograr algo cómo eso. No con alguien tan sentimental y común como ella. Pero el ver que Gudako nunca perdió la Fe, tanto en ella misma como en él. Quizás, y sólo tal vez, le daba algo de valía.

Su master trataba con desespero de secarse las lágrimas cuando sintió un directo, pero no tan fuerte golpe en su frente. Archer estaba frente a ella mirándola con recelo. Ella rápidamente apartó la mirada. — Semejante descortesía se paga caro, Gudako. — Sentenció este. — Mírame cuando te hable. —

No pudo decir que no a semejante orden. Suspirando y tratando de contener las nuevas lágrimas, le observó. — Hace tiempo que pudiste haber olvidado algo como eso. — Sentenció él.

— ¡¿No es TAN fácil sabes?! Yo...siento que te lo debo, haz...hecho mucho por mí...—

— Por supuesto, soy un rey. Un rey debe responder a las suplicas de sus súbditos, no me debes nada. — Semejante declaración impactó a Gudako, haciendo que por la sorpresa, volviera a observarle. — Malgastar tus esfuerzos en algo que no puedes cumplir no es más que una naturaleza burda y vacía. Algo típico de los humanos...Personalmente, es algo que detesto. —

— Pues perdóname por querer hacer algo que odies su majestad...— Replicó ella desganada.

— Así es, sólo por eso puede que te merezcas mi desprecio y el peor de los castigos...Pero...— Una vez más ella se sorprendió. El semblante de Gilgamesh mostraba seriedad, pero Gudako pudo notar igualmente... ¿Comprensión? — El aferrarte a algo imposible es algo que da forma a lo que tú eres. Si quemas tu vida con ello, no me molestaría verte luchar hasta conseguirlo...Tienes muchas promesas por cumplir. Lucha y muere, ya sea cumpliéndolas o fallando, yo estaré ahí, viendo quemar hasta lo último de tu existencia. —

Gudako se petrificó. Cerrando sus ojos y viendo todo lo que había hecho tiempo atrás; encontrando algo de confort en las palabras del rey. Si ganaba o fallaba, no habría nada al final del camino. Sólo ella, él, y un montón de promesas que no importaban.

— Cuento con usted, mi rey. —


	4. 3 Haz una pose JoJo!

**3\. Do a Jojo pose**

 _"Cuando se trata de posar, ¡Nadie le gana a Kishinami!"_

* * *

— ¡Muy bien chicos, sigan así! ¡Quiero ver esas poses! — Exclamó Gudako mientras, con cámara en mano, tomaba una interminable cantidad de fotos a varios de los servants masculinos que pasaban por la cafetería de Chaldea. Un rincón de esta parecía enteramente un estudio fotográfico. Por cortesía de Da Vinci; trípode, reflectores y portafondos estaban arreglados estratégicamente para poder tomarlas con la mejor calidad posible, además de una laptop con los mejores editores de imagen para que los retoques fueran perfectos. — ¿Todo listo con el primer paquete de fotos Osakabe?! —

La Hikkikomori manipulaba la computadora portátil como toda una experta, sin dejar de ver la pantalla y reacomodándose sus lentes le dio pulgar arriba a su master. — ¡Calidad 1-A, Ma chan! ¡Estás voy a usarlas para mi próximo Doujin! – Declaró mientras recibía un nuevo paquete de fotos de la memoria de la cámara.

Una vez la memoria estuvo de vuelta en la cámara, la master regresó a la acción. — ¡Muy bien! Quiero a todos haciendo una fila, que los Emiya sean los siguientes… ¡Y quiero que Andersen y el Faraón se pongan esos cosplays! ¡No se olviden de posar! —

En resumen, la cafetería era toda una fiesta, y al mismo tiempo un desorden, todo gracias a Gudako.

Mashu se acercó con algunos panfletos del próximo evento cuando divisó el festival de flashes y poses. A pesar de sentirse animada de ver a uno de sus masters con la emoción a flor de piel, no pudo evitar preguntarse de dónde venía tanta euforia, sin mencionar que porqué su compañero no estaría apoyándole en tan alocada actividad. Finalmente, encontró a Gudao sentado en la barra de la cafetería mientras Boudica le servía un poco de comer.

— Me sorprende que no se haya tomado fotos también, Senpai. — Dijo sorprendiendo un poco al muchacho, mas este sólo sonrió.

— Créeme Mashu, ya lo hice… Pero no sé cómo perdió el control por culpa de la emoción, se supone que le había dicho a Da Vinci que sólo tomaríamos fotos de nosotros dos. — Suspiró. — Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay quien la detenga. —

— A todo esto, ¿De dónde vino la idea de hacer un foto estudio? — La respuesta para fue el que Gudao le pasara un libro, mas específicamente, un manga. — "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" … No conocía este manga, ¿es popular? – Pregunto tomándolo entre manos y ojeando las páginas, lo que más pudo notar fueron las exageradas letras para efectos de sonido y la innumerable cantidad de poses.

— Así es, yo logré leer algunos tomos antes de venir a Chaldea y tuvo buen recibimiento, pero considerando lo popular que era, no creí que Gudako no lo conociera hasta ahora. — Dijo el chico mientras continuaba viendo el progreso del foto estudio. — Y quien diría que le gustaría tanto. —

Antes que ambos pudieran continuar su conversación, el grito de emoción de Gudako y la estrepitosa risa de uno de los servants que conocían muy bien no se hizo esperar. La chica comenzó a tomar fotografías al Faraón Ozymandias con la velocidad de un tren bala (lo que hacía preguntarse a Gudao si la calidad de las fotos seria tan buena con lo rápido de las tomaba). Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron las ropas que llevaba el Rider de Egipto. Ozymandias portaba un traje ceñido al cuerpo junto con unos pantalones holgados, todo resaltando en colores negro y amarillo, junto a varios accesorios de tonalidades verdosas. _"Acepto a…Hacer cosplay?"_ Pensó, quizás Gudako le había convencido de alguna u otra forma.

— ¡Mil Gracias Faraón! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Desbordas todo la energía Koyasu! ***** — Los ojos de Gudako parecían brillar igual a un par de soles.

Una nueva carcajada de parte del faraón no se hizo esperar. — ¡Por supuesto Gudako! ¡Después de todo nadie puede compararse al aura y la magnificencia del Rey de Reyes! — Dicho esto, siguió posando. — ¡Ahora apresúrate y sigue apreciando mi grandeza! — Gudao sólo pudo escuchar cómo su compañera master pareció murmurar un _"seguro!"_ mientras parecía lamentarse entre cada flash el no haber podido conseguir una… ¿Aplanadora? para que hiciera juego con su cosplay.

— ¡POBRES ILUSOS! —

Tanto Mashu como Gudao saltaron en sus asientos al escuchar semejante proclamación. Al girar hacia las puertas de la cafetería, las cuales estaban una vez más abiertas de par en par, encontraron la fuente. Cruzado de brazos y mostrando un porte desafiante, el rey de los héroes se encontraba…¡¿También haciendo COSPLAY?!

— ¡Su majestad! — Ambos masters reaccionaron no sólo al ver al rubio en escena, sino también mostrando que había aceptado formar parte de la actividad.

— ¡JA! Parece que has llegado a robarte MI espacio, Rey de los Héroes… ¡Muy Tarde! ¡El único que importa en este espectáculo no otro sino YO! Ozymandias! — Rider se señaló a sí mismo orgulloso. — Puedes venir a desafiarme si quieres ¡Pero caerás ante mi grandeza! —

Gilgamesh contuvo la risa al ver como el otro se vanagloriaba. — Lamento decepcionarte, pero has perdido esta batalla incluso antes de empezar… ¡Mi as bajo la manga se encargará de doblegarte y ponerte de rodillas! —

El chasqueo de sus dedos bastó para que todas las luces en la cafetería se apagaran, con excepción de las lámparas del especio del foto estudio. Pronto, una figura femenina se posesionó junto a Ozymandias posando de manera singular. Extrañamente, para Gudako dicha pose era una que no había visto dentro de la serie, pero el efecto fue tan impactante que comenzó a tomarle fotos al instante. Por parte de Gudao, tuvo que tallarse los ojos para poder ver mejor, puesto que había jurado ver letras justo en el momento en que la chica posó.

— A "Another Ending" ***** También le gustan estás cosas!? — Preguntó anonadado.

— Por supuesto. Aunque debo admitir que incluso yo estaba sorprendido la primera vez que me enteré. — Archer seguía cruzado de brazos mientras contemplaba cómo el faraón y la chica trataban de ser el centro de atención. — Hakuno siempre ha tenido la particularidad de hacer locuras sin la necesidad de decir nada. — Con dicha declaración, partió hacía el foto estudio. — ¡Muy bien Rider, apártate! Es hora que MI pequeña plebeya y yo nos robemos el espectáculo! —

— ¡Demonios! ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear Archer?! ¡Podría acabar contigo en cualquier momento! ¡NADIE me deja fuera de lugar! —

Hakuno volvió a posar llevándose los aplausos del público alrededor. Y mientras Gilgamesh sonreía orgulloso y Ozymandias retaba a ambos una vez más, Gudako seguía tomando fotos y Gudao pensó en que debía ser su imaginación… Pero seguía viendo caracteres cada vez que la chica hacía alguna pose.

Eso iba a durar un buen rato.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

*Takehito Koyasu es el Seiyuu de Dio, Andersen y Ozymandias.

*Another Ending es el nombre de la Carft Essence de Hakuno chica. Hay muchos fanfics y fanarts en donde los personajes de las CE's toman formas dentro de FGO. Además, Hakuno dentro de Capsule Servant y Chibichuki se le dibuja haciendo poses casi sacadas de JoJo's, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Por cierto, aún cuando no lo especifiqué, Gilgamesh esta haciendo cosplay de Yoshikage Kira. Decidí darle el espacio porque fue el servant que usé en CCC, además que no tengo a Nero ni a Tamamo.

Muchas gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo.


	5. 4 Noble Phantasm Favorito

_**4\. Noble Phantasm Favorito.**_

 _"La espada de la Victoria Prometida"_

* * *

Aquel definitivamente parecía el fin del mundo…

La llegada al templo del tiempo marcó el inicio de una batalla tras otra, los pilares demonios que habían enfrentado en las singularidades pasadas se levantaron una vez más gracias a la magia de Solomon, si querían llegar hasta él, debían enfrentarlos una vez más.

Pero desde el inicio, sabían que enfrentar viejos enemigos sería difícil.

Gudao trató de apegarse a la misma estrategia que utilizó en Roma; Mashu, D'eon y Nero casi habían agotado todas sus reservas de Mana luego de Utilizar sus Noble Phantasm contra el pilar, sus defensas debieron haber bajado gracias al **Fleur de Lys** , pero los ataques de Flauros fueron más constantes y poco a poco, ganando poder. Las defensas de Mashu y Lord El-Melloi II pronto serían derrocadas.

El master apretó los puños con notoria frustración, era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran derrotados. Aún así, su frustración fue reemplazada por una sonrisa llena de confianza, contaba con una ayuda imparable. El rey de los caballeros.

Con un ágil movimiento de su espada, el caballero plateado logró cortar parte del cuerpo del pilar y, ante los chillidos de dolor que propiciaba el mismo, para ambos fue una señal. — ¡Su turno Emperador! —

— ¡Nero! — Gritó Gudao. La Saber roja de inmediato saltó hacia Flauros con su preciada **Aestus** en llamas, e igualmente lanzó un corte certero hacía este. Por otro lado, Arthur desde detrás del demonio había cargado un haz de luz en la espada sagrada y la disparó justo después de Nero, provocando así un doble impacto. Master reaccionó orgulloso mientras Shielder y los servants restantes celebraran el progreso en su batalla. _"¡Sólo un poco más!"_ pensaron en unísono. Pero no contaron con el rápido y poderoso ataque que realizó el pilar mientras este se recuperaba de sus heridas. Rayos salieron desde cada uno de sus grotescos ojos, atacando sin previo aviso a todos los espíritus heroicos. Cada uno logró contraatacar o esquivar a tiempo, puesto que sus habilidades sobrehumanas les permitían lograra algo tan improbable como aquello. Gudao, por desgracia, no contaba con tanta suerte, puesto que Mashu no pudo llegar a tiempo hasta él.

Si bien la Demi-servant no tuvo éxito en defender a Gudao, fue sorprendida por la rapidez del nuevo Saber. Cuando lo notó, Arthur ya había desviado la energía que Flauros había lanzado hacía su master a toda velocidad con un corte de su espada. Por supuesto, esto les permitió a los demás estar tranquilos por la seguridad del humano, pero, por otro lado, el estado del Rey de los Caballeros era algo de preocuparse. Arthur tenía su armadura bastante agrietada y los ropajes que la acompañaban llevaban sus puntas quemadas, varias heridas se hacían visibles gracias al derramamiento de sangre y como esta se marcaba tanto en su ropa, como en su rostro. — ¡Arthur! — Gritó el chico, altamente preocupado por el estado del rey.

Saber jadeó por unos segundos tratando de recuperar el ritmo natural de su respirar, para luego extender su espada y colocarla frente a sí mismo. — Por favor retroceda, Master. — Sentenció este con clara seriedad en su voz, mientras la misma espada comenzaba a resplandecer con intensidad.

Gudao lo entendió perfectamente, las **Restricciones de la Mesa Redonda** iban a ser liberadas. — ¡Caster! — De inmediato, el pseudo-servant comprendió aquel llamado como una orden, usando una de sus habilidades en el rey, aumentando su potencia de ataque. Tanto D'eon como Nero mantenían los movimientos del pilar demonio a raya mientras Mashu regresaba al lado de su master al tiempo en que el mismo retrocedía, teniendo su escudo en posición, los sellos de comando de Gudao comenzaron a reaccionar. — ¡te daré parte de mi mana, Arthur Pendragon! — Tanto el master como el servant sonrieron con determinación. — ¡Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer! —

— ¡Si, pongámosle fin a esto! — Afirmó Arthur al recibir el aumento de poder provocado por los sellos de comando, la espada sagrada intensificó su brillo, mientras trazos de energía dorada se levantaban alrededor del rey.

 ** _—"¡Treceavo sello! ¡Decisiones Activadas!"—_**

Únicamente a oídos de Saber, la dulce voz de su antigua consejera se logró escuchar. Merlín fue la encargada de marcar las restricciones de la mesa redonda, era natural que ella fuera la única capaz de ayudarle a liberarlas.

 _ **"…Aprobado"**_

 ** _Bedivere_**  
 _El enemigo debe ser más poderoso que tú._

 ** _Gareth_**  
 _La batalla debe ser uno contra uno._

 ** _Lancelot_**  
 _El enemigo no debe ser un elemental._

 ** _Mordred  
_** _La batalla debe ser una contra el mal._

 ** _Galahad  
_** _La batalla no debe ser una egoísta. *_

Arthur abrió sus ojos cuando percibió que la fuerza contenida en su espada estaba a punto de liberarse.

— ** _"¡Esta es una batalla para salvar el mundo!"–_**

El último de los sellos fue liberado ante la declaración del rey.

 ** _Arthur  
_** _La batalla debe ser una para salvar el mundo._

Aquella luz, era el honor, la comprensión y el valor de los caballeros de Camelot. Los días de batallas, victorias y derrotas de una nación que esperaba prosperar con el tiempo. La gracia y la dicha de un joven rey que peleó hasta el último aliento por el reino que su familia con arduo trabajo forjó, épocas de grandezas y errores cultivadas en un resplandor único que marcaba el nacimiento y la caída de un país. La mesa redonda, orgullosa hasta el final, se alzaba en combates guiados por el brillo de aquella espada.

La Espada la Victoria Prometida se alzó con poderío y la intensa luz tomó forma en el poderoso ataque que arrasaría de una vez por todas con el demonio mientras el Rey de los Caballeros exclamaba su nombre.

— **_"_** ** _¡Excalibur!"_** –

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Traducir el NP de Arthur fue complicado, pero se hizo lo que se pudo y espero poder haberlo colocarlo dentro del contexto necesario.

Tengo muchos otros NP's que me agradan un montón, pero quería darle un espacio a ProtoSaber porque es uno de los servants que más me gustan.

*La traducción literal de la restricción de Galahad es: "La batalla no debe ser para victoria personal" así que lo acomodé según el contexto.

Gracias por leer.


	6. 5 Medjeb

5\. **Medjeb**

 _"El Medjeb perdido"_

* * *

Faltaba muy poco para Halloween. Chaldea estaba repleto de decoraciones para la celebridad; calabazas, murciélagos y fantasmas pegados en las paredes y puertas de cada habitación. Mientras mesitas con bandejas repletas de dulce se colocaban en cada esquina para animar a los infantes que se pasearan por los pasillos. Y en efecto, los pequeños servants de los masters se paseaban corriendo disfrutando de los nuevos disfraces que habían preparado para ellos. A cada esquina, como era de esperarse, cuando las mesas no eran ignoradas por la rapidez en la que estos corrían, lograban tomar unos dulces y se preparaban para jugar bromas en el "dulce o truco" hacía los demás miembros de la organización. Todos formando una fila, pero apresurados por ir por la siguiente tanda de dulces.

De pronto, Nursery Rhyme se detuvo creando una reacción en cadena que hizo que los demás chocaran con las espaldas de los otros. Reaccionando cada uno con un "auch" en el proceso.

— ¿Qué pasó Alice? Eso dolió — Jack The Ripper se frotaba la frente dentro de su capucha de fantasma mientras Bunyan hacía un ligero esfuerzo por no lloriquear.

Nursery no dijo nada, simplemente señaló un poco más lejos y mientras los demás se asomaban poco a poco sobre su hombro para observar, lo vieron. Sentado en uno de los pasillos, apoyado en la pared, había un diminuto fantasma cubierto por una sabana completamente blanca, mientras que sus diminutos pies se veían un poco por fuera de la sábana; si bien se veía que llevaba dibujados un par de grandes ojos abiertos, parecía no prestar atención. Los pequeños se acercaron a este y, presa de la curiosidad, Jeanne Lily lo tocó un par de veces con un palito, al no ver respuesta, vieron que estaba dormido.

— ¿No es uno de los fantasmas de la Caster de las orejas? — Preguntó Bunyan, también acompañando a Jeanne en picotear al pequeño.

— Pero la Reina Sheeba tiene amigos más felpuditos — Aclaró Abby, haciéndose una imagen más clara de los genios de la hechicera.

— Está hablando de la otra Caster con orejas Abby — Jack imitó las orejas largas de Nitocris alzando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza. Sin previo aviso Jeanne y Bunyan dieron un brinquito mientras el bulto con ojos se removía y se ponía de pie, todos los niños le miraron con curiosidad mientras le observaban con detenimiento como este se estiraba despejando la pereza. Miró a los niños, luego a un lado y después al otro, al no ver la figura familiar que siempre acompañaba, Medjeb se estremeció poco a poco mientras que en la manta que lo cubría, debajo de sus ojos se dibujó también una pequeña lagrima. Algunos de los niños de inmediato se acercaron a consolarlo, otros sólo le miraban confundidos.

— Pobrecito, se ve muy triste. — Habló Abby mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Medjeb, o lo que parecía. — No veo a Caster por ninguna parte, parece que está perdido. —

Jeanne no paraba de parpadear. — A mi lo que me sorprenda es que pueda llorar. —

Nursery Rhyme imitó a la Foreigner en acariciar el fantasma para calmarlo, pero al ver que este no paraba de sollozar creyó que lo mejor era tratar de animarlo antes de darle ayuda a su situación; así que tuvo una idea. Tomó parte de los dulces que guardó en los bolsillos de su disfraz de bruja y los dejó en el suelo. Medjeb se quedó quieto y vio los dulces, sin decir nada, vio a la pequeña Caster. — Adelante, puedes comerlos. — Dijo, para continuar luego de sonreir. — Un regalo de Alice para ti. — Medjeb parpadeó un par de veces (lo cual sorprendió aún más a Jeanne Lily) y después de observar por unos segundos a Caster, este se agachó para tomar los dulces, estos desaparecieron debajo de la sábana que lo cubría y un pequeño bulto se formó debajo de sus ojos. Pronto, estos se cerraron y dio un para de saltitos. Los niños sonrieron animados ¡Se estaba sintiendo mejor!

— ¡Vamos a buscar a la señorita Nitocris! — Propuso Jack, sacudiendo sus cuchillos. — De seguro que también está buscando a su fantasma. — Pronto, los demás se le unieron a la iniciativa y, pidiéndole a Medjeb que le siguiera, todos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de Chaldea, tomando dulces y buscando a la Caster de Egipto en el proceso. Preguntando en todos lados que pasaban a cada persona o servant que encontraban, para así tener pistas.

* * *

Llegando a la cafetería, escucharon la voz de su master en medio de una exclamación. — ¡Ahí estás! –

— ¡Medjeb! — Apenas sintió el llamado este volteo para ver a su dueña, la mismísima Nitocris llegando junto con Gudako hacía él. Mebjeb tembló nuevamente y se acercó a Caster mientras esta se agachaba para quedar a su altura y le abrazaba rápidamente. — ¡Lo siento! No quise dejarte atrás. — No paraba de abrazarle mientras lagrimeaba un poco y restregaba su rostro contra la sábana de Medjeb. Este cerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecho. Mientras tanto, los niños igualmente sonrieron y celebraron orgullosos.

— Muchas gracias chicos, en verdad estábamos preocupadas por Medjeb. Se nos perdió cuando Nitocris estuvo haciendo un conteo. — Agradeciendo a los niños, Gudako se acercó hacía los niños y les alcanzó una bandeja con dulces. Ellos reaccionaron emocionados y se acercaron a su master, pero el pequeño Medjeb se acercó a ella antes que los demás. Con algunos gestos y saltos, le pidió a Gudako la bandeja, cuando ella comprendió lo colocó sobre la cabeza del fantasma y este caminó hacia los niños, inclinándose para ofrecerles los dulces.

Los niños estuvieron sorprendidos, pero a los pocos segundos tomaron los dulces luego de gritar — **¡Dulce o Truco!** —

Y así, el fantasma perdido que deambulaba por Chaldea logró encontrar su hogar, e hizo nuevos amigos.


	7. 6 OC Master

_**6\. OC Master.**_

 _ **"Su nombre, es Celty"**_

* * *

 **En los inicios de Chaldea, meses antes de la traición del Profesor Lev.**

— Muy bien, puedo ver que tu rendimiento en el periodo de entrenamiento fue muy bueno. Sin mencionar que tus exámenes médicos mostraron excelentes resultados. — Antes de continuar con su aviso, el doctor Roman revisó los papeles que tenía en mano con la información personal de la persona frente a sí. — Celty ¿verdad? Puedes empezar a trabajar cuando quieras, se te dará el equipo que necesitas y una habitación muy pronto. —

— Muchísimas gracias doctor. —

— Quizás la paga no sea buena, pero te aseguro que vale la pena. — Ante la aclaración del doctor, ambos rieron por lo bajo esperando que algún otro candidato no los escuchara. — Aún así, siento algo de curiosidad. ¿Por qué decidiste estar en la división de información? Creí que el cuerpo médico sería una buena opción para ti, y sin que lo tomes a mal, me harían bien un par de manos extra en la enfermería. —

— Digamos que es porque me gusta leer. La división de información se encarga de actualizar la data de los posibles espíritus heroicos, ¿no es así? La historia es algo que siempre me ha parecido interesante…Además…— La joven realizó una pausa, desviando la mirada para ordenas sus pensamientos para luego responder a Roman. — Es…la única manera en la que pueda llevar una vida tranquila dentro de la organización…No estoy aquí por lo que se podría decir "voluntad propia" —

Roman permaneció en silencio también. Observó detenidamente a la chica por unos segundos, y soltando un leve suspiro, se dirigió a ella en un tono más alegre. — Descuida, puedo entender cómo te sientes. Aún así, nos alegra tenerte a bordo. —

Conversaron por unos minutos más, Cuando el procedimiento finalizó, la chica dejó la enfermería sin quejas ni comentario alguno. En cuanto el doctor quedó sólo permaneció algo serio mientras volvía a observar el papeleo de que contenía los datos de ella. Comenzó a llenar algunos campos que le permitían validar su ingreso dentro de la organización y, comparándolo con los resultados médicos, pudo dar una recomendación adecuada. Sin embargo, se quedó pensando al llegar a un espacio a rellenar en específico.

 _ **Posible candidato a Master: Si_ No_**_

Roman suspiró una vez más mientras lo pensaba con detenimiento, para luego con algo de pesar rellenar la casilla de No. Posiblemente Olga le mataría si llegara a enterarse, pero sería una decisión de la que estaba seguro no se arrepentiría. Celty le parecía una muchacha interesante, que sobresalía por ser ella misma, pero igualmente tenía falta de confianza propia y tendía a pensar muchos las cosas. Admitiendo que se sorprendió cuando le dijo que quería llevar una vida tranquila dentro de la organización, pero igualmente esperando que la vida dentro de la Chaldea pudiera cambiar al menos un poco, su forma de ser.

Pero el fatídico día llegó. Gran parte de Chaldea quedó dañada durante el ataque que acabó con los 47 candidatos a Master y la vida de la directora Olga Marie. Puesto que Celty fue una de las pocas que no se encontraba en el centro del sistema Chaldea al momento de la explosión, formó parte de los sobrevivientes. Pero eso no compensaba el miedo percibido, la ansiedad en su interior. Pero fue entonces cuando los conoció.

Los masters que sobrevivieron a la tragedia, los chicos que pudieron volver de la primera singularidad junto con Shielder. Ver como ellos habían sobrevivido a algo imposible, mostraban la determinación de luchar una vez más, dio una nueva luz a los miembros restantes de la organización, y fue despejando poco a poco las dudas de la chica. Sin embargo, cada singularidad, cada reto y enemigo a enfrentar era más difícil que el anterior. Pronto, Celty tuvo que ayudar no sólo en los trabajos de su división, sino con el cuidado de cada servant invocado y la ayuda médica para Gudao y Gudako. Con cada conflicto resuelto, veía como los cuerpos de ambos se cubrían de cada vez más y más heridas. Ella simplemente no lo entendía.

* * *

 **Días antes de la séptima singularidad.**

— ¿No tienen miedo? —

Ambos chicos le vieron sorprendidos mientras ella vendaba las heridas del brazo de Gudao, ya conocían a Celty desde hace tiempo, pero siempre le habían visto como una chica callada, que no decía lo que pensaba. — Por mucho tiempo han estado luchando, es incluso un milagro que sigan con vida. ¡Miren sus heridas! No faltará mucho tiempo para que cuando vayan ya no puedan regresar. ¿no están asustados? —

— ¡Por supuesto que lo estamos! — Reaccionó Gudako, quejándose luego del dolor al levantarse tan rápidamente. — Nadie podría ir y hacer cosas tan peligrosas sin estar asustado. —

— Es verdad, cualquiera se sentiría asustado. — Gudao también intervino, se levantó y quedó al lado de Gudako viendo a la chica. — Pero no podemos dejar que eso nos detenga, somos los únicos que podemos hacer esto. Además, El estar aquí no sólo nos trae cosas malas; está Mashu, Da Vinci y el doctor Roman, incluso tu nos han ayudado mucho. Creo que es algo que hacemos todos juntos. —

Gudako apoyó su brazo sobre el hombro de Gudao y sonrió. — Por supuesto. ¡No podríamos haber llegado hasta tampoco de no ser por ti! Nos gusta pasar tiempo contigo ¿sabes? —

Eso bastó para que ella tomara una decisión. Decisión que dejó a Roman perplejo.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer que…? —

Celty bajó la mirada por unos segundos, suspiró para encontrar fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser y no arrepentirse en le progreso. Al volver a mirarle, repitió su petición sin quiebres en su voz. — Quiero convertirme en un Master, quiero ayudar a Gudao y Gudako a luchar en la siguiente singularidad. — Aún le temblaban los labios, y llevaba puños cerrados para que no se notara el nerviosismo a flor de piel, pero era su elección y nadie podría cambiarla. — Hace tiempo, me sorprendió que no recomendara mi candidatura a Master, y creo que ahora puedo entender por qué. Entiendo que tengo miedo, aún si tengo lo que se necesita no he querido esforzarme, nunca creí sentirme capaz…Pero ahora ¡Quiero hacerlo para poder ayudarlos, porque me importan esos chicos tanto como usted y los demás! ¡Quiero ser útil! —

Roman le contempló con detenimiento. Sorprendido de lo mucho que ella había cambiado con el tiempo, logrando superar los dudas y miedos, se sintió orgulloso; tanto de los jóvenes masters como de la joven chica. Sonrió, viéndole fijamente. — Veo que estás lista. De acuerdo — Internamente Celty celebró, pero este detuvo su tren de pensamiento. — Pero me temo que no podrá ser inmediato. Los preparativos para la séptima singularidad ya están completos. Y a pesar que creo que tienes lo que se necesita el poder convertirse en master tomará tiempo, y el debido entrenamiento. Puede que no seas capaz de invocar un servant ahora, ¿Aún así quieres hacerlo? —

— ¡Me apresuraré! Estaré lista para luchar en cuanto menos lo espere. No lo decepcionaré doctor. –

Así comenzó la travesía de Celty Sturluson. Una joven ayudante de Chaldea que despejó sus dudas e inició su entrenamiento para ser uno de los encargados de salvar a la humanidad. Por desgracia, para cuando estuvo preparada ya era demasiado tarde. La encrucijada del templo del tiempo había terminado y la humanidad había sido salvada.

Lo que igualmente significaba que Romani Archaman había dejado de existir.

* * *

 **Tiempo después, durante el inicio de la primera Singularidad Subespecie.**

Celty recibió un paquete en la puerta de su habitación entregado por Da Vinci, lo tomó y abrió con expectación hasta que el contenido le hizo dar un respingo. Dentro, había dos códigos místicos, el uniforma estándar de Chaledea y un uniforme de batalla, al igual de 9 Saint Quartz. Esto, hizo que pronto sus ojos se humedecieran al suponer y confirmar quién era el que había organizado dicho paquete. De inmediato, se secó las lagrimas y sacó el primer uniforme, se cambió de ropa rápidamente se vio en el espejo de su habitación para revisar que tan bien le quedaba. Sonrió algo nerviosa, no le quedaba también como a Gudako y le daba algo de vergüenza usar una falta tan corta, pero le gustaba como los colores le ayudaban a resaltar su castaño cabello corto y se acercó un poco más para ver si su par de ojos cafés se habían irritado por culpa del llanto. — Le pediré algo de maquillaje a las chicas. — Dijo para sí.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a Gudako. — ¡Celty! ¿estás lista? ¡Hoy es el gran día! —

Esta volteó a ver a la master sonriéndole con gran ánimo. — ¡Si! —

Todo había sido por este día, todo el entrenamiento y trabajo duro; todos esos días en los que dudó ya estaban en el pesado, sólo podía pensar en lo que vendría más adelante, todo eso empezaba con hoy. Pues hoy, no sólo sería el día en el que iría a su primera misión, también sería el día en el que invocaría a su primer servant.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

En lugar de ser drabbles comienzo a pensar que estoy haciendo One-shots, cosas que pasan cuando uno se inspira.

Para los que no lo sepan. Celty Sturluson es el nombre de uno de los personajes del anime Durarara! ¿Por qué he escogido ese nombre? Pues, "Setton" es el nick que llevo dentro de Fate Grand Order y es justo el apodo que lleva dicho personaje, es un nombre y nick que actualmente tiene algo de valor sentimental para mi. así que si, pueden considerarlo Auto-inserto.

Hago esto porque quiero mantener a los master originales como personajes aparte, eso le da cierto dinamismo a la historia. El siguiente fic es una especie de segunda parte a este, espero les agrade.

Muchas gracias por leer y les invito a comentar sus opiniones sobre el capitulo.


	8. 7 OC Servant

6\. **6\. OC Servant.**

 **"Y él es… El ladrón fantasma"**

* * *

— ¿Te sientes nerviosa Celty? — Preguntó Gudako mientras ambas maaster femeninas caminaban por los pasillos de la organización para dirigirse al salón donde se encontraba el sistema de invocación "FATE".

— ¡P-por supuesto que no…e-e-estoy b-bien! — Pero la realidad era otra, pues Celty no paraba de temblar mientras caminaba y le sudaban las manos, por poco los Quartz casi se le caen de las manos y jadeaba un poco ante cómo su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada. ¿Y si la invocación fallaba y algo salía mal? ¿Qué tal si terminaba invocando a un servant incontrolable y comprometía el bienestar de la organización? O peor, ¿llegaba a destruirla por completo? Mil y un pensamientos rodearon los pensamientos de la nueva master cuando…

— ¡Tierra a Celty! —

— ¡Estoy aquí! — Gritó la mencionada petrificándose a mitad del pasillo, para luego darse cuenta de que Gudako no estaba al lado suyo. Miró a un lado, luego al otro y finalmente atrás, fue allí donde la encontró. Celty había estado tan ocupada pensando en qué pasaría que no notó que ya habían llegado a su destino y ella tan sólo siguió de largo. Derrotada, murmuró. — Ok, puede que sí esté un poco nerviosa. —

Al ambas entrar, se encontraron con Gudao, Mashu y Da Vinci. Cada uno apoyando a la novata de cierta forma; palabras de aliento, unos cuantos Quarzt más. — Por el momento intentemos algo sencillo, trata de usar sólo tres. Considerando que es tu primera vez, puede que consuma algo de tu mana. Así que sin importar el resultado te recomiendo descansar antes de intentarlo nuevamente. — Fue la recomendación de Da Vinci, y ella sabía que Celty la seguiría al pie de la letra, pero aún así continuó. — Sólo concéntrate y estarás bien. —

— ¡Ojalá y te salga un servant super raro y poderoso! — La animó Gudako dando saltitos desde su posición. Gudao la detuvo con un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

— Lo importante es que hagan un buen equipo, tu puedes Celty. —

— Muchas Gracias —

A paso lento, la nueva master se acercó hasta el centro del sistema y, una vez activado, ofreció tres de sus quartz. El pentagrama bajo sus pies se activó, rebosando con luz todo el espacio del salón. Celty cerró los ojos, tratando de despejar todas sus dudas.

La luz se intensificó, pero sólo los demás pudieron contemplar el momento, algunos sorprendidos, otros emocionados. Cuando Celty abrió los ojos el impacto llegó a su rostro, mientras la figura frente a ella le sonreía con picardía.

* * *

 _En las viejas y oscuras calles de Francia, se paseaba un astuto ladrón. Un ladrón con gran inteligencia, excelentes habilidades y, sobre todo, belleza excelsa. La envidia de los jóvenes, el suspiro de las damas y el máximo blanco de la policía. Sin dejar huella alguna, ni pista de su identidad, el ladrón de guante blanco hace sus crímenes cual espectáculo._  
 _La carta llega a al blanco informándole de su fechoría y, aún con muros impenetrables y seguridad constante, el escapa con tesoro en manos burlándose de los perjudicados._  
 _Conoce bien sus terrenos, los disfruta cual patio de juegos; seduce a las mujeres con cortesía y palabras hermosas, se enfrenta a los hombres con poder y valentía. Sin dejar un solo rastro ni mostrar nunca su cara, sin público que le reconozca, con mil y un hazañas cumplidas._

 _El ladrón fantasma de Paris, el "hombre de las mil caras"_

 _Su nombre era…_

* * *

— Servant de Clase Assassin, Arsène Lupin…— Una reverencia no faltó en su presentación mientras los demás le miraban exaltados. Acercándose hasta su master, le tomó de la mano besando su dorso. — Quien diría que mi Master sería una jovencita tan linda. — Celty estaba estupefacta.

Pronto reaccionó como si le cayera un balde en la cabeza y ante la acción del servant lo primero que logró fue sonrojarse hasta las orejas. — Celty, ¿estás bien? — Gudao le llamó, pero la joven seguía congelada. De un momento a otro la novata cayó de rodillas y sus compañeros llegaron hasta ella. — ¿¡Te sientes bien?! ¿Te hace falta mana? Es tu primera invocación, vamos tranquila…al menos salió bien. —

— Oh vaya, disculpen. Parece que _Ma petite_ tiene algunos problemas, no quise molestarle demasiado. — Ante la declaración del Assassin, ambos masters le miraron confundidos. — Bueno, recién acaban de invocarme, es obvio que necesite algo de mana extra para poder acoplarme a este lugar, ¿no es así? — Una vez más, Gudao y Gudako le observaron con detenimiento, pero al mismo tiempo con cierto shock, tratando de comprender sus palabras.

Quien finalmente comprendió fue Mashu. — Espera, quieres decir que. ¿con ese saludo? —

— Después de todo, soy un ladrón ¿o no? Espero que me permitas "robar" un poco más de ti cada día. — Arsène sonrió pícaro, cerrando sus ojos aun cuando estos de ocultaban en su antifaz, mientras observaba fijamente a Celty, quien había vuelto a mirarle enteramente sonrojada. — Cuento contigo… _Ma petite. —_

* * *

 **Singularidad Subespecie I: El Incidente Fantasma de Shinjuku.**

Dantes percibió el instinto asesino detrás de sí, sólo le dio tiempo de voltear y esquivar el filo de cuchilla que se dirigía de un tajo hacía este, sin embargo, alcanzó a rozar su mejilla. Celty se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que se había movido sus servant. Cuando el Avenger retrocedió, Assassin se abalanzó hacía él con puño cerrado buscando impactar en su rostro, cosa que el otro detuvo atrapándolo con su mano. De inmediato, Arsène dio un salto y de una patada que impactó contra el estómago de Dantes le hizo retroceder algunos metros separándose por fin. Assasin jugó con su arma observándole fijamente dentro de su antifaz.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Assassin?! Edmond no pretende ser nuestro…—

— ¿Enemigo? Eso lo sé perfectamente _Ma petite_ , sin embargo, no puedo dejar pasar el hecho que estamos siendo engañados. —

Celty se mostró perpleja ante su declaración. — ¿Engañados? ¿De qué estás hablando? —

— Entiendo que estés un poco perpleja Master, pero velo de esta forma. ¿Has visto realmente al Conde de Montecristo revelar tan fácilmente su nombre? — Con la pregunta fue que la master sintió que entraba en razón. — Lo que tenemos frente a nosotros no es la Encarnación de la Venganza con la que suele referirse Dantes. Es más, me atrevería a decir que no percibo ningún ápice de venganza en este hombre. — Assassin señaló al Avanger y volvió a sonreír. — ¿Por qué no mejor te dejas la farsa y nos dejas ver de quien se trata? —

Dantes, aún sujetando su estómago por la dureza de la patada comenzó a reír levemente, mostrando una expresión sombría. — Y si así lo fuera… ¿Qué? —

— No es "si así lo fuera" ¡Lo es! — Aclaró Lupin jovial pero luego su expresión cambió para mostrar seriedad. — Yo más que nadie sé lo que es el "Arte del disfraz" y no sabes irrespetuoso que me parece el que no sepas ocultarte como tal. Ahora, ¿nos dirás quien eres o tendré la oportunidad de mostrarle a _Ma petite_ lo que su querido servant es capaz de hacer? — Hubo un breve silencio en lo que Assassin esperaba e hizo una nueva pregunta. — O es acaso… ¿Vas a esperar que alguien diga "Elemental mi querido amigo"? —

Dicho esto, Avenger sonrió.

* * *

 **Después del cumplimiento de la Singularidad Subespecie I**

A Celty se le había dado los detalles de la próxima misión y entre ella, Gudako y Gudao pensaron en la siguiente estrategia. Igualmente le dieron la posibilidad de hacer contrato con otro servant pronto, puesto que necesitarían algunos héroes en específico para la siguiente tarea. Ella acepto, pero algo dentro de sí le hacía sentirse nerviosa. Había logrado con ayuda de los otros masters el cumplir el incidente de Shinjuku y, con ello, logrado tener una mejor conexión con su servant, pero sintió que la misión duró muy poco, por lo que posiblemente invocar otro espíritu heroico tan pronto quizás no le sentaría muy bien a Arsène. Fuese como fuese, al menos quería informarle de lo acontecido antes de hacerlo y partir a una nueva misión.

— Me rehúso. — Fue todo lo que Assassij dijo, cruzado de brazos mientras estaban en la habitación de Celty.

— Espera, ¡¿Qué?! — Fue lo único que logró decir, puesto que no esperaba que este se negara tan rápido. — Pero puede que esta misión sea más difícil y necesitemos toda la ayuda posible. Tuvimos suerte allá afuera porque los chicos estaban con nosotros. Además, puede que no tengamos la ventaja como lo fue en esta ocasión. —

— Aún así no quiero, ¿Cómo crees que me siento al ver que invocarás otro servant tan pronto? Me romper el corazón _Ma petite._ —

— Como si tu tuvieras corazón. — Interrumpió ella.

— El hecho que sólo piense en tesoros y mujeres no quiere decir que no pueda sentirme dolido, master. Siento que puedo ayudarte en la siguiente singularidad y seré tan bueno como lo fui en esta última. — Este le tomó de las manos y le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica. — ¿O es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser el único en tu vida, Celty? —

La mencionada se sonrojó de nuevo ante tal declaración; pero el sentir un leve mareo en su interior se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. — ¿Estás quedándote con mi mana otra vez? —

Assassin sólo sonrió. — Debo admitir que estoy algo cansado. —

Un empujón le bastó para que el servant cayera de sentón en la cama y riera por lo bajo mientras Celty, refunfuñando, salía de la habitación; gritándole cantidad de cosas al servant sin importarle si este la escuchaba o no. Arsène finalmente se quedó sólo y sonrió de nuevo, esta vez más tranquilo. La vida como un servant podría resultar complicada, pero no tampoco le era difícil pensar que esta segunda vida que había ganado como alma heroica resultaría también todo un deleite; puesto que había encontrado un nuevo tesoro.

— Soy capaz de lo que sea…Incluso de robar tu corazón, _Ma petite_. —

* * *

 **Base de Datos de Espíritu Heroico.**

 **Assassin – Rareza:** SR (4 Estellas)

 **Nombre:** Arsène Lupin.  
 **A.K.A:** El Ladrón Fantasma, El Hombre de las Mil Caras.  
 **Atributo:** Hombre.  
 **Curva de Crecimiento:** Semi Reversa S.  
 **Alineamiento:** Caótico Bueno.  
 **Género:** Masculino.

 **Estadísticas:**

 **Fuerza:** C **Resistencia:** B

 **Agilidad:** A+ **Mana:** D

 **Suerte:** EX **NP:** C

 **Habilidades Activas:**  
 **Guante Blanco (A):** Ofrece evasión a él mismo durante 1 turno, incrementa la generación de estrellas de crítico durante 1 turno.  
 **Regla de Oro – Falsa (C):** Incrementa la carga de NP en un 10%.  
 **Maestro del disfraz (A):** Paraliza a un enemigo durante 1 turnos.

 **Habilidades Pasivas:**  
 **Presencia Oculta: (A):** Incrementa la generación de estrellas de crítico en un 8%  
 **Arte Marcial (B):** Incrementa su daño crítico en un 5%

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 ** _Le fantôme — Tout ton trésor m'appartient (El Fantasma – Todos tus tesoros me pertenecen):_** _La habilidad para robar cualquier cosa que considere un tesoro, sin ser detectado._

Elimina Buff, Paraliza y Disminuye HP en todos los enemigos, obtiene evasión durante 5 golpes o 1 turnos, gana 2,000 puntos de HP.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_

Como pueden ver, ambas historias (capítulo 6 y 7) están conectadas.

Este es un Servant que siempre he querido ver dentro del juego, especialmente luego de la aparición de Sherlock y Moriarty. Si Fate no me la la oportunidad de verlo pues yo la tomo con mis manos. Espero y para cuando llegue a ser canon sea igual o mejor que lo que han visto aquí.

Tanto Celty como Arsène aparecerán recurrentemente en futuros capítulos, pero en sí la historia va más dedicada a los protagonistas del juego.

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.


	9. 8 Protagonista o Villano favorito

**6\. Protagonista/Villano Favorito.**

 **"Extella: El sueño sobre una estrella fugaz"**

* * *

Una noche, el Master de Chaldea tuvo un sueño.

Un sueño en el que observaba las ruinas de una fortaleza y un campo de batalla cubierto por llamas. Mientras el eco de las espadas invadía cada espacio del antiguo recinto, ahora hecho pedazos. El chico se levantó del suelo y vio los alrededores por alguna señal; la repentina explosión cerca de él le hizo retroceder y permanecer alerta, pero cuando el humo se disipó la figura desvalida que caía al suelo le hizo dar un respingo.

Gritó su nombre mientras se acercaba a ella. — ¡Altera! —

Sin embargo, Gudao tuvo que detenerse en cuanto tuvo la punta de la espada de Marte apuntando su cuello. Esta se levantaba con dificultad, pero no dejaba de amenazarle. Cuando ya estuvo de pie, este continuó mirándole y, asegurándose que estuviera bien se propuso a preguntarle. — Estás…? — Una vez más se congeló cuando sintió la espada mucho mas cerca de su cuello, podía sentir la calidez de la punta arcoíris mientras tragaba saliva. Pero sin importar la amenaza siguió frente a ella y espero respuesta de su parte.

La respuesta que recibió fue una mirada amenazante y una pregunta en voz seca. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Los NPC's no deberían poder llegar a esta zona. — La Saber de blanco apretó el agarre de su espada y afiló la mirada hacia el chico. — Acaso… ¿Trabajas para él? —

¿NPC? ¿Trabajar para él? — ¿De qué hablas Altera? Soy yo… Más importante, ¿Estás bien? Y ¿Quién es…? —

Altera no le dejó terminar sus preguntas cuando se alejó de Gudao para moverse rápidamente y quedar frente a él, desviando un rayo de luz que estaba a punto de atravesarlo. Este por instinto se cubrió, pero rápidamente logro ver al atacante., lo que hizo sorprenderse al instante. ¿Un servant? ¿Quién era? Aquel hombre flotaba al menos unos centímetros en el aire mientras, lo que parecían ser sus armas giraban alrededor de este. Portaba una sonrisa siniestra y marcas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Gudao se estremeció; no sabía quien era, pero había atacado a Altera y eso significaba problemas. No pudo pesar más cuando vio a la Saber lanzarse contra el y atacar; cortes y estocadas, tanto de largo como corto alcance, Altera incluso usó su espada para lanzar rayos o provocar ataques de diferentes elementos…Pero todos eran bloqueados o esquivados por aquel sujeto. Pronto, este contratacó de manera sinigual, desarmando a Altera y haciéndola caer lejos de Gudao mientras chocaba con las ruinas. Este le llamó nuevamente, pero volvió a petrificarse, el servant ahora estaba frente a él. Este le observó y extendió su mano hacia Gudao, pensó que lo atacaría, pero en su lugar percibió un estremecer en su cuerpo, mientras veía como extraños paneles y líneas de magia salían de su cuerpo. Pero lo que le pareció más extraño fue que las líneas parecían mostrar algo… ¿Un código informático? ¡Data!

— Tus datos no son reconocidos por el .PH, no eres un NPC. — Gudao volvió a sorprenderse, puesto que creía haber oído ese nombre antes. El servant enemigo intensificó su sonrisa mientras observaba al muchacho. — Esto puede resultar interesante, necesito a alguien que mantenga a esos entrometidos a raya…—

— ¡Aléjate de él! — Tanto el servant enemigo como el muchacho se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz y voltearon hacía su fuente. Gudao jadeó sorprendido. Una figura femenina, vestida en ropaje blanco se encontraba frente a ambos, observando con seriedad al servant enemigo y caminando hacía este, al parecer dejando atrás a Altera. — No le pondrá un dedo encima, Arquímedes. — El tono de la chica parecía igual de serio y amenazante, pero Gudao pudo notar como ella apretaba los puños y temblaban con cierta frecuencia, además de eso, la palidez en su piel denotaba el cansancio que parecía sentir. Pero lo que confirmó sus sospechas fue una respiración irregular y una especie de marca en su mejilla derecha, data fluía de la misma. ¿Estaba herida? ¿o es acaso que no le queda mucho tiempo?, esas y algunas otras fueron las preguntas que rondaron la mente de Gudao hasta que la voz de Altera expresada en un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Aléjate Master! En tu estado… ¡En tu estado no podrás hacer algo contra él! —

El enemigo, ahora identificado como Arquímedes, no hizo más que soltar una sonora carcajada, la cual hizo eco por entre las ruinas. — ¡Te has vuelto débil, Velber! Esta niña tonta ha hecho que te vuelvas alguien débil… ¡Ahora mira! No puedes hacer nada contra mí…Pronto, la estrella descenderá y lo destruirá todo… ¡Este es el momento que todos hemos estado esperando!... Una vez más, tu y esos tontos se están interponiendo en mis planes…pero eso no importa, porque a tí, a "Tu cuerpo" no le queda mucho tiempo ¿O sí? — Esta vez, Arquímedes fue acercándose a ella, mirándole con detenimiento sin borrar esa sonrisa. — Podría matarte aquí mismo si quisiera, pero creo que me serías más útil ayudándome a activar a Velber…Ahora… — Extendió su mano preparándose para atacar. — Haz que me entregue la Regalia si no quieres morir. —

La chica continuaba apretando los puños, mientras bajaba la mirada. Y entre espasmos trataba de no caer el suelo por el peso de sus heridas. Altera se levantó de nuevo con dificultad y le gritó a Arquímedes que se detuviera. — ¡Basta, te la entregaré! ¡Pero no le hagas…! —

— **¡NO LO HAGAS!** —

El grito de Gudao los sorprendió a todos. Incluso el mismo reaccionó con sorpresa ante lo que había hecho. Posiblemente le matarían luego de eso, pero no importaba, había estado en peores situaciones antes; además, el presentimiento de no dejar a ese sujeto ganar estaba constantemente en su cabeza. Siguió sus deseos y continuó encarando al enemigo. — ¡Lo que sea que planees no funcionara! ¡NO vayas a entregársela! ¡Sea lo que sea, tienes que pelear! —

— Mocoso Insolente — Murmuró Arquímedes, visiblemente molesto, pero al girar hacía la chica, pero fue sorprendido al ver como esta le miraba con ojos desafiantes.

— Esperar a que roben las palabras de mi boca es algo nuevo. — Dijo esta por lo bajo. — ¡Escucha Caster, no pienso seguir tus juegos! Ni ahora, ni nunca. Podré no ser yo quien ponga fin a tus planes…pero estoy segura, que alguien lo hará…quizás el "Yo" a quien tanto le temes, o quizás este chico…pero de una cosa estoy segura ¡No te saldrán con la tuya! —

Ante tal declaración, la expresión de Arquímedes se retorció y preparó su golpe final, pero una tercera voz volvió a detenerlos, puesto que esta iba seguida de un poderoso ataque fugaz. — ¡Muy bien dicho, mi otro Master! —

Altera observó anonadada como el fuego de la Aestus alejaba a Arquímedes de su master. Y este visiblemente molesto trataba de atacar, pero fue interceptado por corrientes de viento que se transformaron en témpanos de hielo y le atacaron desde diferentes direcciones. La emperatriz Nero y Tamamo-no-Mae se prepararon desde su posición. Esto, la mismísima Saber lo tomó una oportunidad y se levantó con rapidez para acertar una estocada contra el Caster enemigo, pero con suerte sólo logró rozar uno de sus brazos puesto que este fue mucho más rápido. Este rápidamente contraatacó, pero los rayos de luz fueron bloqueados por escudos que ambas servants portaban y fortalecieron con ayuda de su mana. Esto a la chica y a Gudao les sorprendió a sobre manera, en espacial cuando ahora, junto a ellos, había un tercer chico, con ropajes blancos muy parecidos a los de la chica. — Lamento llegar tarde. — Fue todo lo que dijo. Caster volvió a atacar, pero fue nuevamente interceptado, esta vez por varios proyectiles que esquivó con suerte. Desde uno de los pilares en ruinas, Nameless le apuntaba con arco y flecha listos para disparar, mientras que, en lo alto de otro pilar, Gilgamesh mantenía lista la puerta de Babilonia para un nuevo ataque.

Arquímedes estaba más que arto, una y otra vez sus planes eran frustrados. Preso de la ira y teniendo la mínima oportunidad, Activó su Noble Phantasm. — No importa las veces que logren vencer, La estrella caerá y todo será consumido… ¡Y se los mostraré ahora! — Ya era tarde para detenerlo. La luz intensa se reflejó en sus armas y amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso.

 ** _"Katoptron Katho Phlegon"  
_** ** _Clustered straws, burn out like the Moon_**

Ambos chicos se tensionaron ante la magnitud del ataque y esperaban que tanto sus servants como ellos pudieran sobrevivir y atacar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero justo en esos momentos vieron algo que los mantuvo perplejos. Gudao corrió entre ellos y los servants que aún se mantenían en el suelo y se colocó entre ellos y el ataque que se disponía a caer y arrasarlo todo a gran velocidad. Aún cuando ambos le llamaron para que se quitara del camino, este no se movió. E igualmente apretando sus puños, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dejó que su mana hiciera el resto. Posiblemente todo eso se tratase de un sueño, de alguna realidad de la cual no tenía conocimiento, pero si podía hacer algo, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo como ellos. Sus sellos de comando brillaron cuando su mana estuvo en su punto máximo y pudiendo sentir la carga de magia ser liberada desde su ser; manifestó su orden en un solo llamado, un solo nombre.

— ¡Shielder! —

Pronto, el escudo estuvo frente a el junto con la chica, quien gritó su técnica más poderosa con todas sus fuerzas.

 ** _"Lord Camelot"  
_** ** _Fortress of the Distant Utopia_**

Ambos Noble Phantasm chocaron con intensidad, un poderoso ataque junto a una defesa impenetrable. La onde de choque y la intensa luz de ambas técnicas cegó a la mayoría de los presentes, mientras que Gudao permanecía firme tras Mashu, esperando el resultado del encuentro. Pronto, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, mientras otra tomar la suya. El chico y la chica que antes había visto ahora estaban junto a él, sonrientes, decididos de apoyarle en el encuentro. Este sonrió al igual que ellos y juntos volvieron su vista al frente. La luz se hico cada vez más intensa…

* * *

Finalmente, el chico despertó dentro de su habitación en Chaldea. — ¿Eh? — Se levantó con algo de pereza y desanimo, tratando de poner sus ideas en orden. Preguntándose todo lo que había acontecido. ¿en verdad había sido un sueño? ¿qué pudo ser luego de eso? Suspiró, pensando en que, si era un sueño, no valía la pena pensar demasiado en ello. Se levantó y se preparó para el nuevo día, puesto que tenía una nueva misión. Pero desvió la mirada hacía la mesa de centro en su habitación, sobre esta estaban un par de Craft Essence que conocía bien, pero que no había sentido nostalgia por las imágenes en ellas hasta ahora.

 _"Victor of the Moon"_ y _"Another Ending"_.

* * *

 _Notas de Autor:_

Voy a ser sincera, Arquímedes NO es mi villano favorito, de hecho puedo decir que es el personaje que menos me agrada de la saga de Extra. PERO su rol dentro de Extella es necesario y bastante dinámico y por eso le di el chance de aparecer.  
Por OTRO lado, los Kishinami si son mis protas favoritos y quise darles el spotlight, pero me encantó como quedó el hecho que Gudao se luce frente a estos. Debo decir que los protas de Grand Order también me gustan bastante, en lista de master, creo que entran en mi Top 5.

Como ya saben , los nombres de las CE son las de ambos Hakuno.

Esperen el siguiente capitulo y espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

PD. trataré de corregir algunos errores de capitulos anteriores conforme la marcha, las desventajas de no tener beta.


	10. 9 Kemono-mimi (Orejas de Animal)

**_9._** ** _Kemono-mimi (Orejas de animal)_**

 ** _"Transformaciones, una cámara y muchos gatitos"_**

* * *

Si bien ahora cumplía con la labor de Master, Celty solía cumplir con la misma rutina que tenía en su anterior cargo. Luego de hacer esfuerzos por levantarse temprano y una rutina de estiramiento, buscaba los documentos de la sección de información y actualizaba a los demás con posibles misiones y pasaba los reportes de posibles daños en los sistemas; también hacía un chequeo en la data del sistema FATE antes de ir a la cafetería y tomar el desayuno. Y por lo que iba del día, le parecía tentadora la idea de finalizar con la rutina temprano para poder disfrutar de una torre de panqueques; pero a mitad del pasillo antes de pasarse por el salón de la data de servants, se topó con algo muy peculiar. Esto le hizo detenerse y parpadear un par de veces para ver si no se trataba de una jugarreta de su mente por estar medio dormida. Pero no, allí estaba, recostado en el suelo en medio del pasillo.

Un gato.

Celty estaba consciente que dentro de la organización no se permitían mascotas y Fou era el único animal (en la medida que en verdad lo fuera) que tenía le permiso de pasearse con libertad por todos lados; bueno, era el único animal no-servant que tenía permitido pasear de un lado a otro. "A este paso Chaldea parecerá un Zoo" pensó. Pero lo que más rondaba su mente era una pequeña, pero muy importante pregunta, ¿De dónde había salido el gatito?

Ahora lo importante era asegurarse que: Uno, el gato fuera real, pues estaba la posibilidad que fuera una extensión de un espíritu heroico. O dos: podría tratarse de la mascota de un miembro del staff que se le escapó de la habitación (lo cual en si reforzaba el que no se permitían mascotas y podría causarle problemas a la persona en cuestión). Fuese como fuese, debía encargarse de él. Se acercó poco a poco para no hacer ningún ruido mientras el minino acicalaba sus patas y estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para acariciarlo…

— Yo no haría eso su fuera tú, _Ma petite_. — Con sólo escuchar la voz de sus servant, Celty soltó un grito lo bastante agudo para alertar al gato, moviendo sus orejas y levantándose para correr. Ante el plan fallido, esta volteó a ver a Arsène claramente molesta. — ¿Hice algo malo? Sólo te dije lo que pensaba…Y a estas alturas deberías estar acostumbrada a que haga esto —

— ¡No puedes pedirme que lo haga de la noche a la mañana! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dejado en mi habitación. —

— Llevo siguiéndote por todo el camino en lo que va de la mañana. Soy un Assassin, ¿lo olvidas? — Ante la aclaración Celty hizo un puchero y este lo tomó como un gesto adorable, pero ni por asomo el ladrón podría admitir algo así en voz alta. — Lo importante ahora es que te deshiciste del problema y podremos ir a la cafetería. Andando, quiero algo de esos panqueques. —

— Espera, el gatito puede estar perdido… Sin mencionar que alguien puede meterse en problemas. —

— Descuida. — Assassin volteó a verla. — No es la mascota de nadie. —

* * *

Mas tarde ese día, Gudao creyó estar más dormido que despierto. **¡¿De donde habían salido tantos gatos?!**

Pudo ver a Gudako tomando fotografías sin parar, a Mashu corriendo para tratar de detener a algunos cuantos y a algunos pequeños servants jugar con los que no estaban huyendo de Shielder. Gudako le estaba mostrando las fotos a algunas de las servants que estaban acompañándola en la cafetería, todas mostrando gestos adorables al verlos y tratar de acariciar a los mininos. Gudao trató de poner sus ideas en orden y sólo pudo llegar a una respuesta.

Da Vinci tenía algo que ver.

— ¿Ok? ¿Alguien puede decirme exactamente que está pasando aquí? — Preguntó a puertas de la cafetería, caminando a paso lento para no sólo no pisar a los gatos, sino también esquivar a los niños que jugaban con los mismos. — ¿Desde cuando nos volvimos una tienda de mascotas? —

— ¡A quien le importa! ¿A poco no son adorables? — Gudako continuó tomándoles fotos a cuanto gatito se le pusiera enfrente. Aunque desde un principio parece que ya tenía su favorito. Un gato negro que estaba sentado en una de las mesas, durmiendo por el momento. — Quien haya tenido la idea, es un genio —

— Apuesto mis sellos de comando a que se trata de Da Vinci. — Agregó él sin mucho esfuerzo.

— Pues no te equivocas. — Celty se acercó a ellos mientras contemplaba el desorden que no esperó que se formase desde temprano en la mañana. — Estuve con Da Vinci esta mañana y estuvo haciendo varios encargos…Resulta que descubrió que hoy es el festival de los gatos. Así que supongo que todos los encargos que hizo fue el prestamos de estos… ¡Oh, mira! Es el gatito de esta mañana. — Cuando esta terminó de observar al gatito, vio a ambos chicos y estos tenían una cara digna de una pintura. Gudao estaba boquiabierto mientras Gudako no paraba de tomarle fotografías intentando el mismo tiempo contener la risa. Cuando el muchacho le señaló algo en su cabeza y esta tocó notó lo que sucedía manifestando su sorpresa en un grito. Alguien le había puesto una bandana con orejas de gato. Finalmente, Gudako no pudo más y no paraba de reír mientras que Gudao era ahora quien combatía con el esfuerzo de no soltar una carcajada. — ¡¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?! —

— ¡Oh, vamos! No te sientas mal, te ves adorable. Es más, ¡Yo quiero unas! — Dijo la chica mientras no paraba de tomarle fotos. Antes que Cetlty pudiera reclamarle, creó escuchar a Mashu decir que le pareció haberla visto con ellas puestas desde esta mañana. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, era obra de su servant.

— ¡Arsène me va a oír! —

* * *

El día transcurrió rodeado de bolitas de pelo andante y muchas fotografías. Primero los niños se tomaron una foto junto a los gatitos que tenían en las manos, luego la Reina Sheeba hizo una pose junto a sus tres genios y ella apreció en una fotografía más en la que también salían Scheherazade y Nitocris, las ultimas con una bandana con orejas de gato puestas (aún cuando las orejas de Nitocris resaltaban por si solas) y una visiblemente avergonzada Scheherazade. En el momento que tuvo la oportunidad, Nitocris pudo colocarle una de las bandanas a Ozymandias y Gudako pudo tomarle una fotografía rápida. Para cuando tomaron la foto de las Tamamo, tanto Lancer como Caster se mostraron ofendidas puesto que reclamaron que éstas, no eran gatas; aún así aceptaron por tomarse una luego de prometerles un masaje cortesía de Gudao. Atalanta igualmente formó parte de varias de las fotografías ya fuera sujetando a alguno de los mininos o, por obra de los masters, haciendo alguna pose por cuenta propia. Una de las últimas fotografías fue una en donde Fou estuvo jugando con varios de los gatitos, entre ellos aquel de color negro y uno pequeño minino que llamó la atención de la primer master femenina.

— Aw, este es adorable! — Dijo al ver a un pequeño gatito blanco estirarse en una de las sillas del centro de control, este llevaba un collar en su cuello algo peculiar. Gudako se sorprendió al verlo y no pudo evitar pensar que se le hacía muy familiar; por lo que antes de tomarle una foto, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acomodó sobre su hombro. — Creo saber a quien le gustara esta foto. ¡Sonríe! — Dicho esto, se tomó un selfie con dicho gatito. Curiosa fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que el minino no se quería bajar de su hombro. Esta sonriendo le fue mostrando las demás fotografías al animalito mientras caminaban por el resto de Chaldea buscando otra oportunidad de tomar fotos.

Mientras tanto Gudao no paraba de ver a Fou. — ¿Crees que se ponga celoso? — Le preguntó a Mashu, esta se sorpendió a sobre manera con la pregunta. — Digo, es quien normalmente se lleva la atención de los niños, y nosotros le hemos estado cuidando. Que de la noche a la mañana haya otros felpudos puede ser extraño ¿no? —

Mashu lo pensó antes de responder. — No lo creo. Fou parece entender lo que ocurre hoy, además, parece que se divierte. — Esta le vio jugar con los demás animales cuando escuchó un click. Se sorprendió y miró algo sonrojada a Gudao, quien tenía cámara en mano. Cuando Mashu se dio cuenta llevaba también orejas de gato sobre su cabeza, lo que provocó que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

— Si, la Mashu-nyan se ve muy linda —Gudao le tomó otra foto. Finalmente, todos los masters se reunieron junto con Shielder y tomaron una última fotografía. El día de los gatos había sido todo un éxito, pero iba siendo hora que los mininos regresaran.

* * *

En la habitación de Gudao. Frankenstein jugaba con la bandana y la miraba con curiosidad, viendo alguna forma de cómo ponérsela. Gudao no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo y tomó la bandana de las manos de Berserker y las colocó sobre su cabeza, las orejas resaltaron por sobre su cabello. — ¿Quieres tomarte una foto? — Le ofreció este a lo que la servant asintió y se colocó a su lado, el click se escuchó y de inmediato el chico revisaba la foto. En un momento sintió un jalón en una de las mangas de su uniforme y giró a ver a Fran. — ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? —

Fran pensó un segundo y luego con voz rasposa pronunció. — N…N..ya…—

Gudao sintió un flechazo justo en su corazón. _"Qué linda!"_ Pensó. Reaccionó y salió de su sonrojo cuando la puerta se abrió. Entrando por la misma se manifestaba el Assassin de Shinjuku, sonriéndole a master apenas entrar. — Veo que se divirtieron, ¿verdad master? —

— ¡Yan Quin! Pues esperaba que nos acompañaras, pero me temo que no te vimos en todo el día ¿Ocurrió algo? —

Assasin no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio unos segundos sonriendo y luego, riendo un poco le habló por fin al chico. — Tuve que atender unos asuntos en la mañana con la inventora. Pero no se preocupe master, disfruté de las fotos tanto como usted. —

Gudao no entendía hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo importante con respecto a su servant y comenzó a observar las fotos que él había tomado y luego a Yan Qing con una expresión repleta de sorpresa. El gatito negro aparecía en todas las fotos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Gudako, esta estaba más que determinada en cumplir una misión de vida o muerte. Entró en la misma a paso lento, procurando que quien la habitaba también no notara su presencia, se acercó de puntitas mientras su servant le daba la espalda, concentrado en algo que observaba en una Tablet, esta llevaba en sus manos una de las bandanas con orejas y estaba a punto de lograr el objetivo de ponérselas en la cabeza cuando escuchó con la voz grave y amenazadora que él siempre portaba. — Ni se te ocurra. —

Gudako se rindió refunfuñando mientras se alejaba del Rey. — ¡¿Pero porqué no puedo?! ¡¿Y cómo te diste cuenta que estaba detrás de ti?! —

Gilgamesh volteó observando a la chica de la manera más incrédula que se le ocurría. — Siendo honestos, no eres, ni por asomo, la persona más silenciosa del mundo…Y ya sabes lo que te pasará si me pones esa cosa así que mejor ahórrate el trabajo. —

— Pues yo opino que su majestad se vería bien con orejas. ¡Por cierto, antes de entregar a los gatitos hubo uno que no se me quiso separar casi toda la tarde! ¿Quieres ver las fotos? Era lindo, blanco con ojos verdes y…— Gudako se detuvo y, viendo la cara que tenía Archer dejó de hablar. — Bien, ya entendí, no te interesa…Entonces que tal si pregunto que clase de mascotas tuviste, ¿eh? Tengo curiosidad —

— Pues si que haces bien querer saber más de la vida de tu rey. — Gil dejó la Tablet y volteó a ver a la chica. — Supongo que puedo entretenerte un poco como compensación por no causarme problemas hoy. —

Las historias sobre los animales exóticos que estuvieron al cuidado de Gilgamesh no pararon sino hasta bien llegada la madrugada, puesto que Gudako no dejaba de hacer preguntas, cada uno más interesante que el anterior, incluso, hubo muchas anécdotas que involucraban a Shamhatt, Siduri y Enkidu; logrando que la curiosidad de la chica fuera saciada poco a poco. Al cabo de varias horas Gudako cayó dormida y mientras el Rey continuaba con su revisión, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al gatito blanco que la chica le había mencionado antes; Si bien Archer pudo haberlo tomado como una invasión indeseada, algo le hizo detenerse, mostrando sorpresa por unos segundos para luego sonreír algo pícaro y satisfecho. Cuando el gatito se posó en la cama de Gudako, se acercó a ella y lamió una de sus mejillas.

— Formaste parte de esto desde el principio, ¿No es así? — Gil hizo una pausa mientras observaba al animal con detenimiento. — Me atrevo a decir que esto fue idea tuya, como siempre, nunca tiendes a tomar la palabra, tratando de animar a alguien a través de acciones. Típico de ti. —

Lancer le sonrió a su viejo amigo luego de tomar su forma original.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

En este capitulo no quise dedicarlo a un sólo servant de orejitas y-o ponerle algunas a otro, así que hice que todos tuvieran orejas por un día. Bueno, la gran mayoría.

Estoy en planes de, posiblemente alargar los primeros dos capitulos para que estén en formato One-shot. Siento que no sólo le darían algo de sentido a capitulos más adelante, sino también haría justicia al hecho que del capitulo 3 para adelante todos han sido de más de mil palabras. Pero aún es un "posiblemente".

Debo admitir que, entre mi reciente apretado horario y el escribir los capitulos no me ha dado tiempo de jugar mucho FGO (ando en farmeo del server JP) pero creo que vale la pena pues el espacio de escritutra me ha ayudado mucho. Ya habrán otros eventos. (Eso sí, debo pasar Lostbelt II)

Gracias por leer.


	11. 10 Lily

**_10._** ** _Lily Servant._**

 ** _"Un lirio en el combate"_**

* * *

Dentro de Chaldea, existen los programas de simulación. Grandes salones en los que, colocando el input correcto, creaba grandes escenarios en los que tanto como masters y servants libraban combates para mejorar sus habilidades y probar su fuerza en límites inexplicables. Los escenarios de practica perfectos para cuando las misiones importantes se acercaban y un buen espacio para la relajación ante la aparición de hermosos paisajes dignos del variado deleite de cada miembro de la organización.

Uno de los escenarios estaba siendo ocupado por la joven Pendragon. Lily se encargaba de cortar los blancos puestos en el amplio escenario con rapidez y destreza, logrando abrirse paso entre los enemigos artificiales que trataban de atacarle para evitar cumplir con su cometido. En una de las salas de control de dicho simulador, tanto su master como Shielder observaban el progreso de la Saber y sus puntajes entre graficas y pantallas. Esta continuó cortando a sus enemigos con la ayuda de Caliburn y así fue durante varios minutos; pero conforme pasaba el tiempo esta sentía su espada cada vez más pesada.

— ¿Qué opina, Senpai? — Le preguntó Mashu a Gudao quien continuaba viendo a Saber Lily mientras intercambiaba su vista entre el ventanal donde se veía a la servant entrenar y el panel con la gráfica. Tratando de sacar alguna explicación y respuesta a lo que veía. Pronto, la alarma sonó marcando el fin de la simulación, los proyectores holográficos se apagaron y Lily suspiró cansada. Ella observaba el mismo resultado que Gudako veía en las gráficas: 85% completado.

Lily bajó la mirada y Gudako no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de preocupación. — Es todo por hoy Lily, puedes ir a descansar… No te preocupes. Lo hiciste muy bien — Afirmó está desde los altavoces con un tono tranquilo, tratando de animar así a la joven. Dicho esto, Saber se retiró a paso lento mientras la puerta del Salón de simulación se abría y cerraba de forma automática detrás de ella.

* * *

Ahora, la master y la demi-servant discutían sobre lo acontecido.

— El mínimo porcentaje para aprobar este ejercicio en el simulador es de 92% — Afirmó Mashu luego de unos segundos de silencio. — Lily es buena como unidad contra enemigos unitarios y su Noble Phantams puede generar un daño considerable, pero es posible que haya habilidades que sea necesario reforzar. —

Gudako no paraba de ver los resultados. — Ella tiene la destreza, eso es seguro…Pero me pregunto porque tiende a apresurarlas cosas, aún no logro hacer que esté en el nivel adecuado. — Finalmente suspiró sin poder lograr en una posible solución a pesar de haber pensado en muchísimas posibilidades.

— ¿Cree que sea por eso? — La pregunta de Mashu sorprendió bastante a la chica y ante no saber que responder dejó que la otra continuara. — Es posible que Lily trate de apresurar su crecimiento al mejorar su rendimiento de manera forzada, eso ha hecho que su técnica con la espada sea un poco más… "ruda" si me permite decirlo. ¿NO ha notado que ahora tiende tomar la espada con ambas manos, aun cuando Caliburn es una espada ligera? —

— ¡Eso es! — Gudako finalmente lo comprendió, dando un salto desde su asiento y mirando a su compañera más de cerca. — Necesitamos que Lily entrene su destreza más que su fuerza, debe recuperar la gracia en sus ataques. —

— En ese caso, ¿Qué podemos hacer? —

— Pues necesitamos ayuda. Y en ese caso ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡No hay nadie que quiera ayudar más a su rey que "ese" caballero! Aún si se trata de su rey joven. —

* * *

Tiempo después, Lily no podía dejar de mantener la mirada gacha, puesto que no había podido encontrar manera alguna de recuperar el animo luego de su desempeño en el simulador. Suspiró nuevamente agotada y en notorio desaliento. Quería convertirse en una unidad de combate avanzado rápido, ya que las misiones cada día se volvían más y más difíciles y, con la llegada de servants más fuertes, Lily creyó que, sino mejoraba rápido, pronto sería dejada atrás. Trató de quitar esos pensamientos de su interior sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza, pero la espina ya estaba clavada y serpia difícil de quitarse. Un nuevo suspiró salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

— ¿Ocurre algo, joven rey? — Arturia se sorprendió al escuchar la vos tras de sí y rápidamente volteó. Sir Bedivere le observaba con alta curiosidad y cierta preocupación.

— ¡Ah, no, descuide! Me encuentro bien. —

— Sabe que si necesita que haga algo por usted. —

— Te lo agradezco mucho Bevidere, pero me encuentro bien. — Lily trataba de tranquilizar al caballero entre risas nerviosas, pero no dejaba de pensar algo. Antes que el caballero de su yo adulto se retirara, esta le detuvo. — En realidad, creo que si hay algo. —

El caballero permaneció frente a ella mientras esperaba nueva respuesta por parte de la joven rey. — ¿Podrías ayudarme a tener mejor experiencia en combate? — Preguntó Lily. — No puedo evitar pensar que me estoy quedando atrás. Quiero ayudar a Master y a los demás…pero si no consigo ser más fuerte rápido…—

— Joven Rey, no creo que usted necesite ser más fuerte. — Afirmó en voz jovial el caballero, pero esta de inmediato bajó la mirada nuevamente. Bedivere no quería hacer sentir mal a su rey, ni mucho menos, pero a él le parecía la verdad. Lily tenía su propia manera de pelear y eso era suficiente; el insistir ajustarse al estilo de combate de otros con sólo aumentar su stats de fuerza quizás no la haría mejor servant. En ese momento, recordó algo y no pudo evitar sonreír. — De hecho, quizás si haya algo que podamos hacer…Dígame, ¿Le gustaría entrenar conmigo? —

* * *

Nuevamente, el salón de entrenamiento estuvo ocupado, esta vez por ambos Saber. El muchacho se tomó las molestias de revisar los diferentes escenarios holográficos en los que podrían practicar y le dio instrucciones a la pequeña Saber para poner en practica al momento que el escenario estuviera listo. Una vez que lo estuvo, la expresión de Lily no dejaba de verse sorprendida. Un hermoso y amplio campo de flores inundó todo el recinto del salón. La simulación era perfecta, de manera que pudieran sentirse el mecer del pasto al viento, el aroma de las flores y la fría brisa. Lily observó las flores a su alrededor, todos eran lirios. — Muy bien mi rey, he aquí su prueba a superar. — Bedivere se colocó en posición frente a ella. — Trate de desarmarme sin estropear ni un solo lirio del campo de flores. — Si bien aquello sonaba como una tarea imposible, era nada más ni menos que un desafío, algo que la chica había esperado con ansias. De inmediato tomó su espada y se lanzó al ataque. Pero era más fácil decir que hacer, cada movimiento que la joven trataba de acertar era abolido o esquivado por el gallardo caballero, sin mencionar que esto conseguía que Lily perdiera el equilibro y las botas plateadas de su armadura pisotearan algunas de las flores, este proceso se repitió por varios minutos. Finalmente, la chica cayó cansada y varios pétalos de flor volaron con el falso viento; sin embargo, el caballero no enfundó su espada, sino que la animó a continuar con el desafío. — Adelante su majestad, sé que puede hacerlo. —

Lily recuperó el ritmo normal en su respiración y pronto alzó la mirada para observarlo desde abajo. — Pero… ¿Esto como me ayudará a ser más fuerte? —

El caballero negó con la cabeza antes de responder. — No la ayudo a ser más fuerte, la ayudo a ser más capaz. — Dicho comentario sorprendió a Lily, dejándola completamente confusa. Bedivere se arrodilló frente a la joven rey y le observó fijamente; reflejaba nostalgia en su mirada y su voz. — En vida usted…O bueno, a quien usted llamaría "Su yo adulto" me hizo pasar una prueba parecida. Lanzó varias flores al suelo y me pidió lo mismo que yo a usted… Como podrá ver, no lo pude comprender hasta que fallé en repetidas ocasiones dicha prueba. Fue cuando finalmente me dijo: "Tienes lo que se necesita y no debes mejorar nada más. Sólo creyendo que eres capaz, encontrarás la perfección en su estilo" — Este hizo una pausa antes de reír avergonzado. — Luego de eso me hizo limpiar los establos por dos meses enteros. —

Saber Lily trató de comprender la situación. Ella no esperaba que su yo adulto pudiera entrenar a sus caballeros de dicha forma. Aún así, le costaba comprender las palabras del caballero; así que, presa de curiosidad, le preguntó. — Entonces, ¿Cómo crees que es mi estilo de combate? —

A Bedivere no le tomó mucho tiempo responder. — Pues, si me permite decirlo. Yo lo llamaría "Hermoso" — Esto no lo solo sorprendió a Lily a sobre manera, también ocasionó que se sonrojara un poco. — Considero que usted cuenta con la agilidad, destreza, pero sobre todo la gracia, para hacerle frente a cualquier enemigo. Ya tiene la fuerza necesaria, no necesita nada más…Sólo…— Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, diciendo todo aquello mientras sonreía. — Necesita creer un poco más en si misma. Doy por hecho que usted será…no, ya es un excelente rey, sus capacidades van más allá de lo que usted cree. Mientras mantenga dicha gracia y no deje de creer en ustedes. Seguirá siendo tan hábil y tan hermosa como todos los lirios de este campo. —

La joven Pendragon no pudo sentirse más enternecida con sus palabras. Por unos segundos sintió sus ojos humedecer y de inmediato talló sus ojos, viendo al caballero con una nueva expresión, se levantó del suelo lleno de flores. — ¡Una vez más! Quiero seguir intentándolo —

Viendo el nuevo espíritu que llevaba, su caballero se levantó y el entrenamiento continuó. Esta vez, Lily mantenía la concentración al máximo y la vista en todos lados para evitar posibles errores; se sentía nerviosa, si, pero confiada en que en algún momento se presentaría la oportunidad perfecta y podría aprovecharla para lograr la victoria. Y así fue, en varios movimientos precisos y hábiles. Lily logró privar a Bedivere de su espada, dejándole sin posibilidad de volver a atacar. Este no se vio en la necesidad de decir nada, su sonrisa bastó para darle a entender que había pasado aquel entrenamiento y esta celebró manifestando su euforia con ligeras risas. — ¡Muchísimas gracias, creo que ahora podré dar más de mí! —

— Una perfecta demostración de sus habilidades, si me permite decirlo. Verdaderamente un "lirio en el combate"— Saber Lily comenzó a reír por lo bajo ante el comentario. — Espero poder servirle una vez más en futuras ocasiones, mi joven rey. —

— ¡Espero igualmente poder contar con usted Sir Bedivere, en verdad se lo agradezco! — Dicho esto, la chica comenzó a correr con mejores ánimos hacía la puerta de salida. No sin antes detenerse, volver a ver al joven caballero, y decir. — ¿Sabe? Yo creo que su estilo de combate también es audaz y hermoso. —

La simulación acabó en cuanto Lily salió. Pero no pasó mucho para que Gudako entrara, recostándose en la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos. — Me alegra ver que tuviste suerte con la señorita futura rey de los caballeros. — Una sonrisa picara no dejaba su rostro. El Saber se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada inmediatamente, la master sólo pudo reír. — ¡Jaja! Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie…Y gracias por ayudarme Bedivere, estaba segura de que Lily lograría el impulso que buscaba si practicaba contigo. —

— Fue todo un placer Master, y un honor, sabe que siempre estaré ahí para mi rey. —

Gudako asomó su vista al pasillo mientras veía como Saber Lily caminaba con mejores ánimos, dando saltitos de alegría de vez en cuando. — Si, también yo. —

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Creí que esta sería un buena forma de jugar con la jovialidad de Arturia Lily. Nadie realmente cree que es debil, pero siempre he pensado que tiene un cierto completo de inferioridad hacia sus versiones futuras (especialmente las Lancer xD)

Bedi es el mayordomo de mi Chaldea y el siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar. Pienso que el sería el niñero perfecto para Lily y algo así como si senpai. Nada romantico eh? él la respeta mucho.

Eso sería todo por hoy, sean libres de comentar, acepto comentarios de todo tipo.

Gracias.


	12. 11 Clase Alternativa

**_11._** ** _Clase Alternativa._**

 ** _"Trajes de baño, Cocteles, Fiesta en la playa ¡Es Verano!"_**

— ¡Muy bien, hagan una fila los que se preparan para ser juzgados! — Una esbelta mujer de cabello blanco se posaba sobre la gran roca mientras las olas chocaban con fuerza contra esta, con katanas colgando del cinturón en su cadera y una de estas en mano apuntó al estrellado horizonte. — ¡Es el momento de abrir el capitulo de los malvados! Prepárense todos, porque hoy… ¡Enfrentamos al fin del mundo en per…—

— ¡Jalter! Traje los raspados que querías. —

La intervención de Gudao echó a perder por completo el increíble monólogo de la Berserker de verano. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por algunos segundos mientras a Jalter se le acaloraba el rostro en toda la expresión de la palabra. — ¿Ocurre algo? ¡Ah! Disculpa, no tenían de cereza, pero te conseguí sabor Blue Hawaii si quieres — El master le mostró a la servant una sonrisa digna de un galán de telenovela. Su expresión cambió a un interrogante cuando vio como Jalter se estremecía desde su posición con la cara 100% roja.

— ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO AHORA, IDIOTA! —

* * *

Hawaii, la tierra de las olas, el calor perpetuo y el perfecto lugar para las vacaciones perfectas era ahora el escenario en el que se conglomeraban toda cantidad y clase de servants. El evento conocido como el Serva-Fest había finalizado exitosamente y ahora contaban con la compañía de nuevos aliados. Los chicos pensaron que una vez completada la misión estos debían regresar a casa; pero fueron sorprendidos cuando Da Vinci les informó que tenían derecho a unos días más de relajación. Y se lo merecían, puesto que no sólo estuvo el asunto de las batallas. El Serva-Fest por sí sólo fue todo un desafío para ellos; el proceso de creación de un Doujin era algo que requería esfuerzo y mas aun con la insistencia de Jalter de superar las ventas de cualquiera. Aún así, tuvieron sus buenos momentos; por lo que, luego de lo que pareció ser un ciclo que por fin llegaba a su fin, tanto master como servants tuvieron la oportunidad de celebrar una fiesta de despedida.

El hotel entero, el salón de eventos, la piscina un sector de la playa fue todo cortesía del Rey de los Héroes, quien había reservado con días de antelación. Había comida y bebidas por doquier mientras música resonaba por los alrededores; era verdaderamente una fiesta de playa en toda su expresión. Celty y Gudako estaban sentadas en un par de sillas reclinables mientras disfrutaban una copa de Blue Hawaii y una Piña Colada. Ambas se sentían en el paraíso.

— No tengo problema con respecto a Celty. Pero ¿Tu no deberías estar bebiendo algo sin alcohol? — Preguntó Gudao mientras se sentaba en la reclinable de playa que quedaba libre mientras continuaba comiendo del raspado que había ordenado. — Los dos somos menores de edad, ¿sabes? —

—¡Oh, vamos Gudao! Una vez al año no hará daño. Además, ¡no pienso desperdiciar el hecho que su majestad también nos permitió tener barra libre sólo por esta noche! ¡La generosidad llamada dinero se paga con el disfrute de los lujos! — Gudako finalizó su coctel cuando uno de los meseros pasó. — ¡Disculpe, otra piña colada y una Cuba Libre para el joven aquí presente gracias! —

— ¡¿Quién te dijo que yo quería?! —

Celty sólo pudo reír ante la situación; era posible que Gudako ya se encontrara algo ebria pero como había dicho la misma "Era una vez al año", detenerla ya estaba fuera de contexto. La nueva master hizo una panorámica por todo lo que le podía alcanzar la vista y contempló a las diferentes almas heroicas portando trajes de baño. Arturia y los demás caballeros disfrutaban de la barbacoa mientras Modred trataba de conseguir más atención por parte de su padre, y la situación era igual de parte de Lancelot a Mashu; Anne Bonny, Mary Read y Frankenstein hacían un castillo de arena a orillas de la playa puesto que se ayudaban con los faroles y luces de la fiesta. Jeanne y Jalter estaban en buffet con algunos de los servants masculinos, conversando acerca del pasado Serva-Fest mientras Berserker trataba de quitarse a su "hermana mayor" de encima con tantos halagos y cumplidos; incluso avistó a Nobunaga y XX, encima de una improvisada tarima haciendo las veces de Dj's para la fiesta.

— Mm~ "Servants de Verano" eh. — Aquello lo había pensado en voz alta y llamó la atención de Gudao y Gudako, el muchacho ya sin más opción que aceptar el coctel, pero lo tenía en una mesa aparte esperando al momento en que a Gudako se le olvidara que no se lo iba a beber. — ¿Saben? Me preguntaba de donde salió todo esto de los servants de atributo verano. Aún me cuesta trabajo entenderlo bien —

— Incluso a nosotros nos cuesta trabajo entenderlo. — Manifestó Gudako. Luego observó a la otra chica algo curiosa. — Ahora que lo pienso, ¿este es tu primer evento de verano, cierto? —

— Así es, cuando ocurrieron los dos primeros eventos mi entrenamiento aún no terminaba. Así que sólo pude observar mientras calibraba todo desde Chaldea. — Celty terminó su bebida mientras trataba de poner sus recuerdos en orden. — Recuero haberme sorprendido cuando el atributo apareció de la nada en la base de datos de Espíritus Heroicos. Comenzamos a preguntarnos que pasaba hasta que regresaron con todas las chicas en traje de baño. Creímos que era algún tipo de broma o algún sueño colectivo. —

Los dos masters rieron. — Bueno, por sí sólo es complicado de explicar cómo pasó. Pero podemos resumirlo en que, la primera vez que descubrimos a los servants de verano, fue todo obra de Scáthach. — Dijo Gudao luego de un tiempo. — Dijo que sería bueno que todos estuviéramos acordes a la situación, y usó sus runas para cambiar las ropas de todos…Quien iba a pensar que con eso también haría que cambiaran de clase; debió ser algún efecto de las runas que usó. —

— Espera, espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que existen runas para cambiar la ropa de la gente, y más aún darles trajes de baño? —

— Hasta este punto ni siquiera nosotros sabemos cómo funciona el alfabeto rúnico celta, pero si la Reina de las Sombras puede hacerlo entonces suponemos que sí. — Gudako ya estaba algo sonrojada debido a los efectos del alcohol en su coctel, pero tenía el sentido suficiente para recordar. — Pasamos por muchas cosas en ese momento, pero digamos que ella tuvo razón. La pasamos mejor al estar más acorde con el ambiente alrededor, sin mencionar que de seguro habríamos muerto de calor al llevar por tanto tiempo los uniformes y las armaduras de siempre. — Esta pensó por un momento antes de reaccionar más alegre. — ¡Pero en definitiva mi evento favorito fue el "Dead Heat Summer Race"! —

— ¿Después de todos los problemas que Isthar y Mebd nos causaron? Lo siento, pero yo no quiero volver a cavar agujeros de escape con una cuchara. —

— Y ¿A qué se debió que el evento de esa ocasión contara igualmente con servants de verano? ¿Las runas también tuvieron algo que ver? —

Tanto Gudao como Gudako se miraron y voltearon hacia Celty diciéndole directamente. — No tenemos idea…—

—¿Eh? —

— Es verdad, no tenemos ni idea. No hay explicación ni para la carrera ni este suceso. Sólo sabemos que luego del incidente de la Isla, más servants de estilo verano comenzaron a llegar…O varios de los nuestros cambiaban de clase conforme se acercaban las fechas. — Dijo Gudao. — No hemos tratado de buscarle explicación a eso tampoco. Siendo sincero, creo que lo mejor es que esas cosas las dejemos sin explicación, no tiene mucho sentido y mientras a los demás les agrade la idea y se diviertan, creo que por mí está bien. —

— ¡Pues a mí tampoco me molesta! No todos los días puedo ver chicas y chicos lindos en trajes de baño…Especialmente los chicos. — Gudako se enterneció (y en parte babeó un poco) ante las diferentes figuras masculinas que se paseaban por la playa. Los otros dos no pudieron evitar observarle con los ojos entre cerrados, un _"ya me lo esperaba"_ pasó por el pensamiento de ambos. — Oh, ¡Hola Mashu! — La chica saludó a la demi-servant que llegaba con una bandeja de brochetas en mano.

— Es bueno ver que se divierten. Aquí tienen — Le pasó la bandeja a cada uno para tomar una brocheta, ella que quedó con la última. — Gudako-senpai, ¿en verdad cree que deba beber alcohol siendo menor de edad? — Mientras la chica le miraba con una expresión que claramente decía "No empieces tu también por favor", tanto Celty como Gudao solo lograron reír nerviosos.

El tópico del atributo verano murió allí cuando, entre risas, anécdotas y brindis sin parar, continuó y finalizó la fiesta sin muchos contratiempos. Cuando llegó la hora de regresar a la organización se necesitó del mismo protocolo, pero no nadie se quejó. Habían pasado una buena experiencia y lo mejor, ¡tenían recuerdos de ellos! Lograron tomar gran cantidad de fotografías y las llevarían de vuelta.

Celty continuó con la duda de la conversación de anoche, pero tampoco le prestó mucha atención. Era verdad, el enigma de por qué existe el atributo verano no importaba mucho mientras todos tuvieran la oportunidad de divertirse.

— Para la próxima haré que Assassin tenga atributo verano. — Dijo para sí y finalmente reír.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Como pueden ver, este capitulo no es tanto hacía un servant en especifico, sino a un conjunto se servants en sí.

Todos entran en la categoría de clase alternativa. Así que pensé que sería una buena idea. También, siempre me pregunté cómo sería que los miembros de Chaldea les parece tan normal que ciertos servants cambien de clase sólo con un cambio de atuendo (Como Saber Alter cambia a Rider poniendose no mas un traje se Santa) y así.

Espero entonces que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.

Gracias por leer.

PD. A los que preguntan. Si, Gudako acabó con resaca con tantos cocteles.


	13. 12 Kohai Favorita

**_12._** ** _Kohai Favorita._**

 ** _"Mashu Vs. BB"_**

* * *

Para Gudao, quien había enfrentado a fantasmas, demonios, seres fantásticos, héroes de la historia y la mitología, salvado al mundo una innumerable cantidad de veces y logrado salir ileso de todo eso…Nada, pero nada de lo que había enfrentado antes podía compararse con lo que ahora pasaba frente a sus ojos.

Para él ese DEFINITIVAMENTE era el fin del mundo…

Shielder se encontraba con armadura y escudo listo fuera de las instalaciones de la organización justo luego que había finalizado una tormenta de nieve, frente a ella. La nueva servant que se unía a las filas de Chaldea, la Moon Cancer, BB. Ambas observándose de manera desafiante, Mashu con una expresión más seria que la chica de pelo largo; mientras que, los tres masters, se encontraban sentado en una silla junto con Da Vinci, sentados en lo que parecía ser una larga mesa blanca, pareciendo a una que los jurados tenían en los típicos concursos o torneos.

— ¡¿ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! — Gudao gritó a los cuatro vientos oficialmente confundido, pero sólo las chicas que estaban sentadas le prestaron atención. — ¡¿Y a quién se le ocurrió la BRILLANTE idea que pelear era la única manera de acabar con esto?! — Tanto Gudako como Celty señalaron a la Caster mientras esta no paraba de sonreír. Gudao azotó su frente contra la mesa de manera que hizo eco a su alrededor. —¿Por qué no me sorprende? —

— Bueno, bueno. No es como si las pudiéramos detener ahora de todas formas — Da Vinci trató de calmar a Gudao que continuaba golpeando su frente contra la mesa. — Ambas querían estar seguras de poder cuidarte y protegerte, así que probar sus habilidades para ver quien es la que "merece estar a tu lado" es mejor con una pelea ¿No? —

— ¡Esa no les da derecho a usarme cómo premio para esta locura! ¡me tuve que probar comida horrible y CASI muero con el "abrazo despertador" de BB! Ustedes digan algo — Una vez más, Gudao se levantó para observar a las masters femeninas (sin mencionar que tenía un significativo moretón en su frente) y pedir ayuda, o en el mejor de los casos, clemencia. — Ustedes también son sus superioras, ¿por qué soy yo el único que sufre? —

Las chicas lo pensaron por unos segundos y se vieron la una a la otra antes de girar con el chico y responder.

— Mi relación con ambas no es tan cercana como la tuya. — Dijo Celty.

— Y es obvio que te quieren más a ti. — Dijo Gudako.

El chico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar.

* * *

Todo comenzó cuando revisando las nuevas estrategias para la última Singularidad Subespecie una vez superado el incidente del Cyberbrain Paradise .PH. Se presentó una ligera discusión entre ambas chicas. BB y Mashu se encararon al tratar de decidir sobre quién acompañaría a Gudao en la próxima misión una vez que la Moon Cancer recalcó que ella SI era capaz pelear con todo su potencial y, por lo tanto, sería la encargada de proteger al chico a lo largo de la misión. Dicha discusión continuó hasta que a Sherlock y a Da Vinci se les ocurrió una idea. La cual consistía en una competencia amistosa entre quien podría ganarse el lugar de acompañar a Gudao como la "Kohai Favorita". El problema fue que la competencia fue de todo menos amistosa. Los nuevos encargados de Chaldea se aseguraron de convertirla en un concurso de a la mejor de tres y, sin siquiera a visarle al joven master, le tomaron rápidamente llevándole a juzgar cada competencia, pero en cada una se vio involucrado de maneras inesperadamente tortuosas. Primero, una competencia de comida que terminó con la victoria de Mashu, quien coincicendialmente había estado tomando lecciones desde hace tiempo con Emiya Archer y Boudica; sin embargo, Gudao terminó inconsciente y con terribles malestares estomacales luego de probar la comida de BB, que parecía no sólo tener colores y olores nauseabundos, sino también parecía contener partes crudas y alguna que otra viva.

— Importante lección, podrás verte como Matou Skaura…Pero no eres ella. — Agregaron Emiya y Arturia luego de que Gudao fuera llevado a la enfermería.

La siguiente ronda consistía en poder despertar al master en el menor tiempo posible y, en dicha ronda, la victoria fue de parte de BB; puesto que, a pesar de que Mashu tomó todas las precauciones y cuidados para ayudarle a levantarse con cuidado. BB contratacó con algo que ella bautizó como "Abrazo despertador", un movimiento que consistía en lanzársele encima y abrazarlo con una fuerza descomunal. La Moon Cancer no sólo lo logró en tiempo record, sino también estuvo apunto de asfixiar al pobre Gudao cuando parte del abrazo consistía en básicamente enterrar su cabeza entre los pechos de la chica aún aplicando dicha fuerza salida de las gráficas. Ahora, se encontraban en la ronda de desempate. Ambas jóvenes ya habían comenzado con el combate mientras los demás observaban con detenimiento. Mashu hacía lo posible para defenderse con su escudo mientras BB propiciaba varios ataques a distancia.

— Esperen, creí que luego del incidente del Templo del Tiempo Mashu ya no podía controlar los poderes de Sir Galahad. ¿Por qué accedió a pelear en primer lugar? — El tono de Celty no sólo mostraba duda, también preocupación.

— Oh, ¿eso? Verán. Esa en realidad no es la armadura que solía usar Mashu. Es el prototipo de un nuevo aditamento que estamos preparando para ella. — Aclaró Da Vinci. — Mashu nos dijo luego de ver cómo ustedes pasaban las diferentes Sub-Singularidades que quería ser capaz de entrar al campo de batalla una vez más y ayudarles de alguna forma. A algunos miembros y a mí nos tomó tiempo, pero necesitábamos probarlo de alguna forma. — Los tres masters de inmediato la miraron acusadoramente. — ¡Calma los tres, esto no es una excusa para probarlo, lo juro! Pero debo admitir que es una buena oportunidad…Mashu se empeña por ayudarlos a ustedes. Y digamos que por parte de BB, les ha tomado aprecio. —

— Un aprecio mortal, si me permites decirlo. —

* * *

El último ataque de BB hubiera impactado contra uno de los costados de Shielder de no ser porque esta pudo colocar el escudo a tiempo y bloquearlo efectivamente, sin embargo, la fuerza del mismo ataque le hizo retroceder, haciendo que la distancia entre ambas fuera mayor.

— Debo admitir que tu tenacidad es tan dura como tu escudo, Kyrielight. — BB aplaudió un par de veces mientras observaba como Mashu jadeaba poco a poco. — Pero me temo que tu resistencia no es tan fuerte. Así que agradecería que me dieras la victoria a mi y me permitas estar al lado de senpai…Después de todo, como yo SI estoy en las capacidades, para mí proteger a senpai será pan comido. — BB ríe. — Esta competencia terminó antes de empezar. —

Mashu suspiró una vez más para calmarse y observó a su oponente con determinación. — ¡Esto ya no tiene que ver con la competencia, BB! Puede que yo ya no pueda pelear, pero antes, era descuidada con mis habilidades y me costaba abrirme a los demás, no creía mucho en mí misma ¡Pero senpai cambió todo eso! Así que, es por eso que quiero volver a pelear y ser útil para él y los demás… ¡Seré más fuerte para proteger a senpai, porque soy su servant y para eso estoy! — Se colocó nuevamente en posición. — Estoy segura de que tú también tuviste a alguien así BB, Y por eso quieres demostrar que eres la mejor con tanto empeño. ¡Pero yo estoy con Gudao-senpai desde mucho antes! Y por eso…por eso…— Mashu se sonrojó por completo antes de gritarle con fuerza a BB. — ¡No dejaré que te robes a mi senpai! —

Ambas chicas desde la mesa soltaron un ligero grito emocionadas, mientras que el chico en cuestión sentía sus mejillas arder; era idea suya o ¿acaso eso había sonado como una confesión?

BB sonrió ante aquella declaración. — Tienes toda la razón Mashu. Pero es por eso mismo que puedo demostrar que soy la mejor para este trabajo…— Moon Cancer se preparó igualmente desde su posición, lista para liberar su Noble Phantasm. — Fui capaz de encerrar a MI senpai en un laberinto sin salida sólo para protegerle de un mal mucho mayor, ¿Crees que no seré capaz de hacerle lo mismo a Gudao? Si no puedes aprenderlo por las buenas, me temo que lo sabrás por las malas. —

En cuanto BB respondió con una sonrisa intimidante, Mashu se preparó desde su posición dispuesta a resistir. Las chicas se alertaron preocupadas puesto que el choque de fuerzas podría resultar en algo peligroso. Da Vinci igualmente lo notó y se levantó rápidamente para tratar de tenerlas, pero…

— ¡Alto las dos! — Gudao gritó con fuerza y las chicas se vieron forzadas a terminar sus ataques, puesto que, al notar y girar hacia el chico, sus sellos de comando brillaban con intensidad. Todos se sorprendieron a sobremanera con esto y, Gudao, quien ahora abandonaba el espacio seguro, se acercaba a amabas servants. —Ya no es necesario que sigan compitiendo por esto, podremos buscar una solución al asunto de la misión no se preocupen. — Dijo este sonriente.

— Pero…senpai…—

— Mashu, gracias. — Le interrumpió el chico para finalmente mirarla aún sonriendo. — No tenía idea que querías ayudarnos de nuevo en el campo de batalla. Yo igual trato de ayudarte al no hacerte luchar lo mayor posible…Créeme que, me alegra mucho el saber que quieres que sea de nuevo tu master y que luchemos juntos. — Todo esto, lo dijo mientras no dejaba de sonrojarse al igual que la joven kohai. — Y BB…— Cuando la otra fue llamada, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos creyendo que había hecho algo malo, pero todo lo que recibió fue una sonrisa por parte del chico. — Gracias, igualmente me alegra el saber que te preocupas por mí. Puede que no sea tan bueno como el senpai del que tanto hablas, pero cuento contigo para luchar juntos a partir de ahora. Claro, si me lo permites…—

BB le observó con detenimiento, altamente sorprendida por las palabras del chico. Esta bajó un poco la mirada poniendo sus ideas en orden y, con rapidez y sin previo aviso, sorprendió al muchacho lanzándose sobre él abrazándole con fuerza; expresando, según ella, lo agradecida que estaba con él por haber hecho contrato. El problema fue que, una vez más, la fuerza del lanzamiento y el abrazo fue tal, que esta vez si logró hacer que el chico se desmayara. Al notar esto, Mashu corrió hasta ambos y trató de apartar del chico de los brazos de BB, iniciando así otra discusión.

— Bueno, con esto podemos decir que las pruebas del nuevo aditamento fueron todo un éxito. — Proclamó Da Vinci mientras Gudako y Celty no debajan de acusarle con la mirada.

— Yo no creo que ese REALMENTE sea el punto aquí, Da Vinci. ¡Casi matan al pobre, por tercera vez! — Gudako señaló la escena donde ahora, ambas chichas jalaban al pobre muchacho, cada una tomándole de un brazo.

Celty se preguntó si sería bueno ayudarlo, pero igualmente se veía peligroso. Por lo que solo vio la escena con ojos entrecerrados. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo. — Por cierto, señorita Da Vinci, ¿Esto afecta el resultado de la competencia? —

Caster observó ala escena y como ahora Gudako se acercaba para apartar a las dos chicas y ayudar a Gudao a regresar a las instalaciones, otro poco más y en verdad estaría muerto. —Creo que lo podemos dejar en un empate. —

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Adoro a Mashu casi tanto como amo a BB, para mi ellas dos tienen todo mi cariño.  
BB es una villana genial, y Mashu, aunque algo flojita (como personaje) es alguien con quien te terminas encariñando muchísimo. Así que, aquí les di un espacio especial a ambas, no me pude resistir. Sin mencionar que los fan arts de ambas discutiendo por quien era la mejor Kohai salieron como pan caliente luego del evento de CCC, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad.

En fin, espero les haya gustado y pronto subiré más capitulos (espero ponerme al día)

Gracias por leer.


	14. 13 Genderbender (Género Opuesto)

**_12._** ** _Genderbender_**

 ** _"¿El emperador de las rosas y La antigua reina dorada?"_**

* * *

— Muy bien, déjenme ver si entendí. — Celty estaba cruzada de brazos mientras Gudao y Gudako estaban sentados sobre su cama. Ambos visiblemente nerviosos por la expresión y el tono de voz de la mayor. — Fueron a una misión para recolectar los respectivos materiales para los nuevos servants que llegaron, ¿correcto? —

— Así es. — Confirmó Gudao.

— Dado que era una misión de clases Saber y Lancer, se llevaron a Nero y al Rey Gilgamesh para que el trabajo fuera más fácil y rápido, ¿Voy bien? — Ambos asintieron; Celty continuó. — Sin embargo, puesto que la misión se llevaba a cabo en un escenario de laberinto, una de las trampas de activó y provocó que enemigos clase Caster aplicaran una maldición que afectó a sus servants puesto que estaban en la línea frontal. — Una vez más, ambos asintieron. — Ahora, el predicamento de ambos es que no tiene forma de regresarlos a la normalidad hasta que Paracelsus pueda crear algún antídoto para revertir el hechizo de los enemigos, puesto que ni las pócimas de su majestad han surtido efecto. —

— Pues sí, básicamente eso fue lo que pasó. — Contestó Gudako. — Vaya Celty, eres buena para captar la situación. —

— Gracias Gudako, supongo que ahora todo cobra más sentido… ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! — Celty de inmediato señaló a los servants en cuestión que presentaban, rasgos particulares. — ¡¿Cómo vamos a librarnos de este problema?! —

Tanto Saber como Archer no dijeron nada mientras estaban cerca de los masters en cuestión. Nero llevaba pantalones largos y ropajes que cubrían la parte posterior de su cuerpo salvo por una significativa abertura en el pecho; poseía el cabello corto y facciones más rudas, brazos más fuertes y musculatura marcada; en otras palabras, era un chico. Archer, por su parte, poseía cabello largo y facciones más finas; mentón puntiagudo, curvas esbeltas y un rostro fino. Todo vestido en ropas que se resumían en: pantalones cortos y botas largas para resaltar sus piernas. Era una hermosa mujer.

Celty, por su parte, no dejaba de caer en el asombro. — ¿Acaso esas son las ropas de la Batalla de New York? —

— Si, tuvimos que pedirle a Vlad que las remodelara para evitar que ambos se pasearan desnudos por todo Chaldea. —Dijo Gudako, mientras pensaba en la situación que habían tenido que pasar antes, Gudao sólo acertó a sonrojarse.

— Bueno, ¿Y exactamente porqué tendríamos que preocuparnos, mi Socio? — Nero habló por fin, si bien Gudao y Gudako ya lo habían escuchado antes, para Celty era la primera vez y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al notar el tono jovial, pero carismático en su voz. — Siempre fui considerado un varón en vida, así que no le veo problema a ser por lo menos uno por un día. Eso, por supuesto ¡No opaca mi belleza y mi fuerza en ningún momento! Debería decir que incluso la incrementa, aunque no importa el género yo siempre me veré radiante. —

— Saber tiene razón, ¿para qué preocuparse? — El, o más bien, la Archer, también habló. — Tomemos esto como una oportunidad de dejar que los demás aprecien que un rey es, tanto implacable, como hermoso…no importa el cuerpo que tenga. Además, sin importar si soy hombre o mujer, soy capaz de otorgar amor y placer a todos por igual. —

— Lo dices como si ya lo hubieras hecho antes. —

— Es que ya lo he hecho antes. —

Fue en ese momento cuando todos recordaron que, en efecto, Gilgamesh también poseía dentro de la Puerta de Babilonia hechizos o pócimas que tenían que ver con cambios de sexo. _"Con que con ESO que referían a que lo que él hacía no funcionaba"_ Pensó Celty, mientras observó a los dos Masters; Gudao no paraba de sonrojarse y Gudako mostraba una obvia expresión de emoción en su rostro. — ¡Ustedes serios, por favor! — Llamó ella la atención de los chicos, luego regreso con los servants. — Usted no lo entiende su majestad, debemos arreglar este asunto cuanto antes. La data de héroes fue modificada cuando la maldición surtió efecto. Eso quiere decir que el sistema FATE ya los reconoce con géneros opuestos. Si esto toma más tiempo posiblemente no regresen a la normalidad por la costumbre al Saint Graph. —

— En ese caso, mas le vale a Caster apresurase, ¿o no? — Gilgamesh alzó los hombros despreocupada, para luego levantarse de su asiento y, tras deslizar sus dedos por su largo cabello, se aceró a Celty señalándole. — Esa es su responsabilidad, y la tuya…Dile a ese mestizo que tiene 24 horas para arreglar esto; Eso claro, si no quiere tener una muerte rápida y dolorosa para mañana temprano. — Todo aquello lo dijo sonriendo, como si disfrutara de su amenaza, sonando divertida al recalcar cada palabra. — Mientras tanto, yo aprovecharé el tiempo y despejar el aburrimiento que esta reunión sin sentido me ha hecho tener. — Dicho esto, dejó que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara tras de sí.

La mayor suspiró en ese momento, pensando qué podría hacer; cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante. — Oigan, ¿Y Nero? — Gudao y Gudako reaccionaron ante su pregunta y voltearon a ver donde se supone que debía estar el chico, no vieron ni su rastro. También se había ido.

Los tres masters corrieron dejando la habitación atrás y se separaron para buscarlos.

* * *

Gudako encontró a Nero en la cafetería, nada más y nada menos que jugando vencidas con otros servants romanos. Ya había logrado derrotar a Caligula y Cesar. Dada su emoción, no hacía otra cosa más que celebrar. — Si pierdo la siguiente, ¡las bebidas van por mi cuenta! Lo más seguro es que no lo haré. — Gritó a los cuatro viendo seguro de sí mismo.

— ¡Nero! — Gudako le llamó haciendo que este girara a verla con claro entusiasmo.

— ¡Ah! Mi bella Socia, ¿Quieres competir con nosotros? Estoy probando la fuerza de este nuevo cuerpo y la encuentro asombrosa, creo que mi parámetro debió subir un poco. ¿Qué me dices, quieres luchar? —

— Mira, por mucho que me agrade la idea, me temo que ese no es el punto. La idea es que no te acostumbres a ese cuerpo ¿de acuerdo? —

— Pero Master, yo espero poder dar a conocer mis habilidades al mundo. ¿Qué sentido tiene que un artista no pueda expresar su arte? ¿Se le va a privar de lo que ama? — Nero tomó las manos de Gudako y le miró fijamente. — ¿Le gustaría verme resaltar entre los demás, Socia? —

Gudako estaba tratando de contener las ganas de abrazarlo. _"Maldigo el rango tan alto de Carisma que tienen los Saber!"_ Pensó, para finalmente suspirar. — De acuerdo. — Ante la positiva. Nero festejó.

— Bueno, había oído rumores, pero no creí que fueran ciertos… Parece que La indeseable emperador ¡ahora es un chico! — La voz se hizo presente de la nada sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Pronto pudieron contemplar como tomaba forma física la Caster con orejas de zorro que Nero conocía muy bien. — Vaya predicamento en el que estás, ¿eh, Saber? —

— Ah, Cas-ko ¿Quieres competir con nosotros? Te advierto que antes era bueno, pero ahora soy mejor. —

— ¡Deja de referirte a tu yo anterior en masculino por favor! —

— Eso no será necesario Saber, ya puedo considerarme ganadora de nuestra guerra de muchos años. — Tamamo ríe mientras señala al, ahora joven emperador. — Puesto que, con ese cuerpo, ¡Quiere decir que yo gano todo derecho de quedarme con mi maravilloso esposo! —

Nero ladeo la cabeza. — ¿De qué hablas Caster? ¡Yo estoy dispuesto a darle a mi Socio todo mi amor sin importar el género que tenga! — La sonrisa de Saber parecía brillar.

— … ¿Eh? —

— Y estoy seguro de que hasta tu pensarías algo así su fueras un chico…Dios, si hasta tu "queridísimo esposo" que por cierto no lo es, fuera chica ¡te importaría mucho menos! Ahora que lo pienso, Hakuno hubiera sido una chica hermosa…—

— ¡Por supuesto que yo amo a mi esposo sin importar cómo sea! Es sólo que tú ya no podrás satisfacerle como yo. —

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que no puedo? — Una vez más, una brillante sonrisa se apoderó de Saber.

Ambas, tanto Gudako como Tamamo quedaron frían ante la pregunta y, si bien la mente de Gudako comenzaba a maquinar mil y un ideas que podrían inspirar los Doujins de Osakabe por lo que quedaba del mes. La expresión de Tamamo era todo un dilema.

— ¡ESTO ES GUERRA! —

* * *

Gudao encontró a Gil en uno de los pasillos de los pasillos de Chaldea, pero no estaba sólo, o más bien sola. Iba caminando con nada más y nada menos que Artruria, esta ultima portando una expresión que daba a entender lo claramente incomoda que estaba. — ¡Saber! — Este la llamó haciendo que ambas se detuvieras y corrió hasta ellas. — Disculpa, no he podido detenerla. —

— ¡Muchas gracias Gudao, arruinas mi diversión! — Archer puso una mano sobre su cadera visiblemente descontenta, el sarcasmo es su voz era notorio.

— Descuide master, está bien. Sin embargo, ¿Podría decirle a esta mujer que deje de seguirme? Además, ¿Por qué suena y se ve tanto cómo el rey de los héroes? —

— Bueno Saber, eso es porque ella realmente es Gilgamesh. —

Hubo silencio por parte de Arturia, observó a la chica, luego a Gudao y repitió el proceso una vez más. Cuando finalmente reaccionó, un sonoro **"¡¿EH?!"** Salió desde sí. Para Gudao le fue difícil de explicarlo, mientras que Gilgamesh sólo dijo un: _Te lo dije._

— Creo que entiendo un poco la situación…Pero eso no quiere decir que voy a tratarte mejor Archer. —

— Tiendo a diferir querida Saber. Creo recordar que tu historia esta repleta de relaciones con chicas ¿no es así? Tu esposa, tu herma…—

— ¡Eso está COMPLETAMENTE fuera de contexto aquí! —

— Ahora que poseo un cuerpo digno de tus gustos y tus deseos. ¡No podrás negarte a mis encantos! Dicho esto… ¡Cásate conmigo! —

— Una vez más ¡Eso esta completamente fuera de contexto! ¡Y por supuesto que no! —

— Chicas…digo! Escuchen, creo que esto puede resolverse…—

— Tu no te metas Gudao. — Archer le señaló con un tono amenazante. — Esta es sólo una discusión natural entre marido y mujer…Bueno, ¡entre mujer y mujer! —

— ¡Ya te dije que no! —

La discusión entre ambas continuó por un bien tiempo mientras el joven master trataba de calmar los ánimos de ambas. De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, Gil abrazó a Arturia por detrás, mientras no dejaba de declarar sus supuestas proclamaciones de amor hacia ella; el problema era (y una de las cosas que hizo que Gudao se sonrojara un poco), era que, al ser la ahora reina un poco más alta que Saber, el abrazo provocó que su cabeza encajara perfectamente entre los pechos de la otra. — …Qué… ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame ahora! Nadie te dijo que podías tocarme. —

—Oh vamos, ¿no aceptarás ni siquiera un abrazo que esta reina te regala con todo su amor? —

— Esto y amor no tiene nada que ver…Además…Deberías estar mas consiente de tu cuerpo, no puedes usar tus atributos tan a la ligera. — A pesar de no querer demostrarlo, el sonrojo de Arturia fue notable y esto, provocó que tanto master como Archer se sorprendiera.

Todo sólo para provocar que Gilgamesh le abrazara mucho más fuerte. —¡Tiendes a ser linda cuando te lo propones! No te preocupes Saber, yo te amo aun cuando tengas pechos más pequeños que los míos. —

— ¡Eso no era lo que quise decir! ¡¿Dónde crees que ESTÁS TOCANDOME?! ¡Suéltame! — Tal había sido el agarre de la una sobre la otra que Arturia sí pudo sentir como las manos de Archer se colaban por los calados libres de su armadura para pasarse por su piel. — ¡Master, haga algo! —

Gudao, por otro lado, estaba no solamente petrificado, sino que su cara era todo un dilema. No paraba de parpadear impactado por el acto ocasionado por amabas chicas, lo que provocaba que sus mejillas estuvieran completamente rojas. _"Sé que tengo que detenerlas, pero… ¡No puedo dejar de mirar!"_ Pensó; pero rápidamente reaccionó apartando la idea de la cabeza y dio dos pasos para acercarse. En ese momento algo, o más bien alguien jaló a Gilgamesh de los hombros provocando que ambas chicas se separaran.

— Alto ahí jovencita. — Murmuró una voz calmada tras ella. Gudao no solo se sorprendió, también se alivio a ver al recién llegado servant. —¿No crees que estás siendo algo injusta con la señorita Pendragon? —

— Enkidu, no puedo creer que tú, entre todas las personas, me estás diciendo que pare. — Gil se cruzó de brazos en cuanto se liberó del agarre y encaró de frente a su mejor amigo. — Creí que te gustaría verme así ¡Sin mencionar que no importa si somos amigos, no puedo dejar que te metas en mi relación con Saber! —

— Haz todos los pucheros que quieras, no funcionaran. Si bien estoy al tanto de la situación, es precisamente por eso que te detengo. En vida, solías abusar de los hechizos de cambio de género cada que tenías la oportunidad, y sabes que no me equivoco. — Gil jugó con sus dedos ante tal declaración. Lancer sólo continuó. — Además, por mucho que esté de acuerdo en que de esa forma eres muy hermosa…Eso no te da pie a hacer lo que te plazca en otro lugar que no sea el reino. —

—¡Tonterías! El mundo me pertenece y eso lo sabes —

— Si tú lo dices…Pero, creo que la señorita Pendragon no está muy de acuerdo con tus métodos. —

—En eso te equivocas de nuevo ¡Saber me ama! ¿Verdad cari…ño? — Gil tuvo que bajar el tono de voz puesto que, al voltear, pudo ver a una Arturia visiblemente molesta, con espada en mano y tratando de no sucumbir a la creciente ira de su interior. —…Oh oh…—

—¡Arturia ESPERA! — Fue todo lo que pudo gritar Gudao antes que la caballero se lanzara sobre la otra.

* * *

Celty suspiró. Ella y Caster ya habían buscado diferentes combinaciones de pócimas y hechizos para probar, pero el proceso tomaba tiempo y muchísimo esfuerzo. Sin embargo, tiempo era algo que no tenían; estaban contra las cuerdas puesto que, posiblemente, la maldición nunca perdiera su efecto y, considerando quienes eran los afectados, era mejor apresurarse antes que alguna explosión se hiciera presente.

— Lamento que tengas que hacer todo esto, Caster. —

— Ni lo mencione — Afirmó Paracelsus. — Probar cosas nuevas e investigar diferentes métodos alquímicos es algo que me apasiona. Entiendo que estemos cortos de tiempo, pero creo que es, en momentos como este, que el esfuerzo puede rendir frutos. —

Celty sólo acertó a sonreír mientras continuaba buscando entre los muchos libros que había sacado de la zona de archivos. — Eres alguien sabio Paracelsus, me alegra haberte invocado. —

— Créame que, en comparación con otros sabios y maestros de la alquimia, mis conocimientos son los de un principiante. Incluso me atrevo a decir que comparado con otros Caster de Chaldea, no soy la gran cosa. —

— Pues a mi no me lo parece — Interrumpió la chica. — Yo creo que eres muy bueno en lo que haces y es porque adoras hacerlo, eso el algo que muchos debemos aprender. — Esto sorprendió al alquimista y, aún cuando no se vieron el uno al otro, Paracelsus no pudo evitar sonreír. — ¡Oh, encontré algo! — Celty señaló una formula que provenía de lo que parecía ser registros de un grimorio, Caster se acercó a leerlo con detenimiento. — ¿Qué te parece? —

— Más que perfecto, espero contemos con los ingredientes adecuados. Ha hecho usted un buen trabajo, master. —

—¡Perfecto! Ahora sólo busquemos a los chicos. En verdad espero que hayan podido encontrar a Nero y a Gilgamesh a tiempo y no hayan causado muchos proble….—

Celty no terminó esa oración cuando un par de explosiones se oyen a lados opuestos de las instalaciones.

Eso…no podía ser bueno.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Me divertí un buen haciendo este capitulo. A pesar que voy con algo de retraso intento hacer lo que pueda para estar al corriente y pronto. Los demás capitulos estarán listos.

Ya conocemos el segundo servant de Celty, que Gudao tiene ciertas fantasías extrañas y se sonroja con MUCHA facilidad y que Gudako ayuda a Osakabe con sus doujins. Interesante ¿no?

Este capitulo está muy larguo, me duelen los dedos, ayuda.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer el capitulo, espero les haya gustado.


	15. 14 Versión Alter

**_14._** ** _"Versión Alter"_**

 ** _"El tirano de Camelot contra la espada sagrada"_**

* * *

Gudako creía, con certeza, que la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos era una pesadilla. La espada cortó de lleno el pecho de pecho de Cú Chulainn abriendo una herida profunda a lo largo del mismo; este cayó con su lanza, ahora rota, mientras los rastros de sangre manchaban el una vez blanco suelo de mármol del antiguo castillo de Camelot. Esta trató de correr hacia Lancer para atender sus heridas con algún hechizo de curación. Pero, de inmediato se vio detenida por Ozymandias, quien rápidamente se colocó frente a ella, bloqueando el espadazo de su oponente, quien iba hacia ella a toda velocidad.

— ¡Piensa mejor antes de moverte niña! ¡Este sujeto viene por tu cabeza! — Le advirtió el faraón sin mirarle, concentrado completamente en protegerse del ataque. — ¡Y tu no te quedes ahí parado Saber! ¡Haz algo! —

Pero, Arthur Pendragon había perdido todo concepto de la realidad en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre su enemigo, puesto que no era otro sino él mismo. Aquel Saber, portando armadura negra y una Excalibur del mismo color, arrasó con todo; Dejó el castillo en el actual estado en ruinas y con ello les quitó la vida a incluso varios de sus aliados. Era un oponente fuerte, hábil, pero, sobre todo, cruel. No dudaba en tomar la cabeza de quien estuviera frente a sí, atacaba sin piedad ni tregua; convirtiendo aquello, no en una batalla, sino una masacre. ¿Había acaso un mundo en que él fuera así? ¿Un rey cruel y sin muestra de honor? ¿Acaso él tampoco pensaba en las diferencias entre aliados o rivales en el tiempo de su reinado? Bajó la cabeza con ojos dilatados y su mente vuelta un caos, estaba confundido, más que eso, estaba perdido.

Reaccionó cuando el grito de Gudako le alertó desde lo lejos, alzó la mirada sólo para segundos después, alzar su espada. Era esa la única forma en la que podría defenderse del ataque de aquel rey negro y evitar una muerte segura. — ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿En verdad eres yo?! — El otro no respondió, sólo le observaba fijamente con aquellos ojos dorados resaltados entre una piel pálida y cabello platinado. —¡Responde! — Arthur cobró fuerzas y apartó a su otro yo con un corte que lo obligó a retroceder. Luego se adelantó a los movimiento del otro y con un rápido giro, atacó uno de sus costados; sin embargo, el otro pudo contrarrestarlo cambiando su espada a la mano derecha. Cuando Arthur lo notó, liberó las corrientes de aire invisible, para que las ondas de viento fugaz fueran capaces de confundirlo, y lo consiguió. Saber lo tomó como la mejor de las oportunidades y se apresuró a atacar, pero fue aturdido al sentir un fuerte golpe en su frente, producto del pomo de la espada enemiga; igualmente, este fue lanzado varios metros atrás cuando el Saber de armadura negra acertó una potente patada en su estómago.

— ¡Arthur! — Gudako aún se encontraba curando las graves heridas de Lancer, por lo que le era casi imposible ir al auxilio de Saber; por otro lado, Rider estaba usando una de sus propias habilidades para curar no sólo sus heridas, sino también superar la fatiga de la ardua batalla. Desafortunadamente, iba a tomar tiempo. _"¿Quién demonios es él?"_ Pensó ella frustrada. Que Gudako tuviera uso de razón, nunca se le había informado de la existencia de un "Arthur Alter" puesto que, en los registro del "Rey de los Caballeros" nunca se presentaron cambios. Eso no apartaba el hecho que, por mucho que fuera improbable, imposible no fuese; puesto que tenían a dicho servant enfrente de ellos. Gudako no pudo pensar algo más puesto que fue alertada por Arash, quien lanzaba una flecha hacía el enemigo, una vez este fue acercándose a la chica. La flecha fue fácilmente desviada y este, atacó a distancia con una poderosa corriente de energía; Gudako lo notó al instante, dicho haz de magia era de un notorio color oscuro. Archer esquivó el ataque saltando desde el pilar destruido donde se encontraba disparando y pronto su expresión cambió a absoluta sorpresa cuando tuvo al enemigo frente a sí. Sin poder hacer mucho, este recibió una herida en su abdomen producto de la espada, pero logró retroceder lo suficiente para que no fuera profunda. Aun así, de un solo puñetazo, aquel Arthur lo hizo volar hacía el mismo pilar de donde Arash había saltado, haciendo que chocara contra este para luego caer al suelo. Habiendo terminado con su tercer enemigo, Aquel Saber caminó una vez más, esta vez a paso lento hacia Gudako, arrastrando su espada dejando un ligero rastro de sangre a cada paso.

— ¡Alto! — La voz que se escuchó era la de Arthur, quien finalmente había recuperado las fuerzas para levantarse. Sin embargo, se veía bastante agitado, tomando bocanadas de aire constantemente. — ¿Por qué haces esto? … ¿Por qué…tratas de acabar con master? —

Ambos iguales se miraron el uno al otro, luego de unos segundos, aquel caballero negro finalmente habló. — He juzgado su nivel mediante esta batalla…— Dicho esto, señaló a Gudako con su espada. — Esta humana es débil, no permito la existencia de seres débiles, recibirá un castigo adecuado para su inexperiencia y no habrá piedad. —

— ¡¿Sólo por algo como eso?! Planeas acabar con la vida de un humano por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte… ¡¿Qué clase de juicio es ese?! —

—¡Un juicio donde prevalecer es lo que importa! — Hubo ira, recelo en la voz del oscuro. — Pero es algo de lo que tu careces, Arthur Pendragon. Un mundo sin el instinto se prevalecer y vencer es un mundo inútil…Personas que no consiguen abrirse paso entre los demás no son más que peones en el tablero, sólo sirven para ser carnada y morir. — Alter giró su espada esta vez apuntándole a él. — Tu debes saber eso mejor que nadie. No fuiste más que un peón del destino. Nunca serviste, salvaste, ni guiaste a nadie. Tu vida no fue más que un juego para los tuyos y te perdiste en el camino buscando perdón cuando más lo necesitabas…Pero incluso en esto, fallaste. Tu reino cayó, tus caballeros murieron, lo perdiste todo…No dejaré que eso pase. Tu, mi yo débil, morirás conociendo tu lugar como el tonto que no pudo hacer nada para cambiar el destino, ni antes…ni ahora…— Dio vuelta rápidamente para atacar con una estocada. — Y comenzaré por enseñarte tu debilidad tomando la vida de esta humana. —

— ¡GUDAKO! —

La joven permanecía con Lancer en brazos puesto que la curación aún no había terminado, por lo que esta posible que ambos recibieran el ataque; eso era algo que ella no podía permitir. De inmediato, apartó a Cú Chulainn y se levantó encarando el ataque; tanto las voces de alerta de Archer y Rider no se hicieron esperar y aún así, no se movió. Pronto, sintió un potente dolor en su hombro, puesto que este había sido atravesado, aun cuando resistía los deseos de gritar, lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y el cuerpo le temblaba por completo.

— No importa cuanto resistas, morirás de todas formas. — Profetizó Alter con voz fría. Gudako aún temblaba, tratan de soportar el dolor.

Finalmente ella, con voz entrecortada y jadeos constantes, le encaró viéndole de frente. — Di de mí todo lo que quieras, estoy consiente de lo que soy…— Le costaba trabajo pensar y más aún respirar, pero continuó. — Soy débil, y quizás es una suerte que haya llegado tan lejos…Pero… ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte hablar así de Arthur! — Gudako tomó la espada también y comenzó a sacarla poco a poco mientras retrocedía. — Arthur posee el honor que tú nunca tendrás… —

— El honor no sirve de nada cuando no se tiene poder —

—¡Y es por eso por lo que perderás! Por que tú…no conoces…lo que significa que el poder de otros fluya en ti… ¡Tú nunca entenderás de donde viene el verdadero poder de Excalibur! —

Alter frunció el ceño y sin vacilar sacó la espada del cuerpo de la chica y, mientras esta caía, alistó el siguiente corte para darle fin. Pero algo pasó. Un intenso dolor en su brazo izquierdo le hizo retroceder algunos pasos, observó una de las partes de la lanza Gáe Bolg clavada en dicho brazo. — Jeje, si quieres acabar con la chiquilla, tendrás que acabar con nosotros primero, ¿no te parece? — Lancer sonreía mientras observaba al oscuro, pero en sus ojos se notaba el instinto asesino que corría por su cuerpo; habían atacado a su master, y eso era imperdonable.

— …Bien…con gusto les concederé a todos la muerte. —alzó su espada y…

 ** _—"¡Treceavo sello! ¡Decisiones Activadas!"—_**

Alter se detuvo para voltear a ver a su otro yo. Arthur ya estaba en posición, con espada frente a el mientras la luz dorada cobraba intensidad. Este raídamente partió hacía el otro y así acabarlo antes que pudiera lanzar su técnica; para su desgracia, en medio el camino fue interceptado por la enorme esfinge quien, comandada por el faraón, se dispuso a atacarle sin tregua alguna. — ¡Considera esto un saludo, porque lo que haré contigo cuando te tenga donde quiero será peor que el mismo infierno! ¡Esto es lo que obtienes por desatar la ira del faraón! — Dicho esto, Ozymandias arremetió de nuevo montando la esfinge y de un certero golpe con el gigantesco cuerpo de la misma envió a volar al caballero oscuro. Alter, frustrado atacó desde los aires con las corrientes de energía oscura, pero estás fueron fácilmente bloqueadas por Rider, aun así, estaba desprotegido para un ataque físico. Alter aprovechó esto y mientras caía se apresuró a atacar, pero cuando el faraón desvió su cuerpo, pudo notarse como Arash estaba detrás de él, con arco y varias flechas listas para atacar. Así fue, algunas de las flechas fueron bloqueadas por la espada, pero una última flecha se clavó en el hombro derecho del oscuro. Este gruño y cayó de pie, algo agotado por la intensidad de los golpes, pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Encaró al rey de los caballeros igualmente colocando su espada en posición y cargando la energía oscura en un solo punto de su espada, lista para ser liberada. Por parte de Arthur, las Restricciones de la mesa redonda ya habían sido liberadas y decidido, clamó el nombre de su Noble Phantasm.

Alter hizo lo mismo, ambos poderes fueron desatados luego de exclamar sus nombres con fuerza haciendo que chocaran el uno contra el otro.

— **_"¡Excalibur!"_** –

— **_"¡Excalibur Morgan !"_** –

Negro y dorado chocaron para luego fusionarse y el final de aquel impacto de poderes no fue otra cosa sino una poderosa explosión.

* * *

Arthur cayó de rodillas agotado, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Cuando el humo se disipó y el resto de las ruinas de podían ver con claridad, alzó la mirada y lo notó. Alter ya no estaba, sólo quedaba la Excalibur color negra que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Este se levantó y trató de acercarse a ella, pero la presencia de los demás servants lo alertó, especialmente por el hecho que estaban reunidos alrededor de la joven master. Este corrió de inmediato en su auxilio.

— ¡Gudako! ¿Se encuentra bien? — El tono de voz de Saber era de completa preocupación, cuando le vio se llevó una imagen a su mente que no querría recordar en un futuro. Gudako respirada con dificultad mientras sujetada fuertemente la herida de su hombro siendo ayudada por Arash, quien la tenía en brazos. Gran parte de la sangre manchó considerablemente el uniforme de la chica.

— Descuida niño bonito, está bien. — Afirmó Lancer al ver al otro tan frustrado. — Pero vamos a necesitar regresar pronto si queremos que se recupere rápido. —

— Estoy de acuerdo, ya nos aseguramos de este punto y tenemos todo lo necesario, regresemos a Chaldea. — Arash tomaba la palabra mientras se apresuraba a salir de las ruinas con master en brazos mientras Cú le seguía de cerca.

Arthur aún se encontraba en su tren de pensamiento, apretando su espada con fuerza sin poder olvidar todo lo que pasó. — ¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso, Rey de los Caballeros? — Cuando Saber reaccionó se encontró con la mirada seria del faraón Ozymandias.

— Rider…Disculpa…yo…—

— Escucha, incluso yo creo que ese sujeto tiene razón sobre ti. — Tales palabras fueron para Arthur como una herida más para él, pero Rider ni se inmutó por las expresiones de Saber y continuó. — Pero oye, eso no te da derecho a dudar en el peor de los momentos. Eres un rey, y siempre has actuado como tal, no vaciles ahora. — Dicho esto, tomó camino hacía la salida dejándolo sólo.

Arthur permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y volteó hacía donde debía encontrarse la espada, pero ya no había nada. Habiendo desaparecido por completo. Saber pensó en aquel reciente combate, pero especialmente en las palabras de Alter, las de Rider…Y las de Gudako.

 _¡Tú nunca entenderás de donde viene el verdadero poder de Excalibur!_

Sonriendo ante tal recuerdo, se apresuró a salir de las ruinas con una nueva expresión. Si se presentaba la oportunidad de encontrarse con su otro yo nuevamente, esa vez, ya no dudaría.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Si, ese Cú es el Proto. Creo que era lo menos que podía decir ya que jamás vi la necesidad de especificarlo dentro del fic. Así que si, todos los servants de este capitulo, son de Protorype y Fragments. Espero haber captado bien las esencias de personajes puesto que sé poco del material. Me da cosa leer las novelas cuando el material original no son más que bocetajes. Lo sé, soy rara, yo me entiendo.

En fin, el siguiente capitulo puede que sea mas corto que el resto puesto que trato de ponerme al día. Además que el día 15 viene uno de los temas que más me gustan y quiero dedicarle 100% de mi tiempo e inspiración.

Es todo por ahora, gracias por leer y esperen el siguiente capitulo.


	16. 15 Fou con traje de Servant

**_15._** ** _Fou Vestido de Servant._**

 ** _"Fou, el cosplayer"_**

— ¿Qué te parece este, Fou? — Mashu le mostró una foto al pequeño animal y este la miró con detenimiento, para luego negar moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Ya veo… ¿qué tal este? — una nueva foto terminó cerca de Fou, pero este luego de mirarla por varios segundos volvió a negar con la cabeza. Mashu continuó pensando en alguna opción para el pequeño animal y finalmente sacó otra fotografía, pues pensaba que finalmente Fou cedería a las decisiones de la chica, pero este volvió a negar. Rendida, Mashu se encontró sin muchas opciones.

Todas las fotos que Mashu le había mostrado a Fou eran parte de un catalogo de disfraces de animalitos que una vieja revista estaba promocionando. Si bien no había forma en la que podían pedir dichos disfraces, si había alguna manera de lograr hacer una replica de ellos y, puesto que el nuevo evento de Halloween estaba cerca, Shielder creyó que disfrazar a Fou esta vez sería una muy buena idea; claro, si llegaba la oportunidad en la que este escogiera algún traje y poder tenerlo listo a tiempo. El problema es que ya habían pasado por el 90% de los trajes de la revista y aún así el pequeño animal no se decidía por alguno, lo cual limitada las opciones y la iniciativa de Mashu bajaba poco a poco. Unos cuantos intentos más y pronto la joven se quedó sin opciones pues el catálogo había terminado y Fou acabó sin decidirse por el disfraz adecuado para él. Mashu suspiró y pensó un poco en la situación hasta que llegó con una idea segundos después, le pidió a Fou que fuera con ella y partió pronto a buscar la solución a su predicamento.

Esa solución sería un par de chicas.

— ¿Quieres que escojamos el disfraz de Fou? — Tanto Gudako como Celty preguntaron al unísono mientras Mashu juntaba sus manos en un gesto de ruego.

— ¡Por favor! — Luego de una explicación más detallada. Mashu pudo explicarles a las dos chicas la situación sobre cómo podrían disfrazar a Fou. Pronto, las tres se vieron en la encrucijada de buscar el traje adecuado.

— Así que … ¿A todas las opciones dijo que no? — Gudako veía varios de los trajes del catálogo, todos se veían lo bastante lindos para el pequeño animal.

— Así es, por alguna razón Fou no quiere usar alguno de estos…Creí que alguna de ustedes tendría mejores ideas. —

Celty vio algunos de los disfraces y luego a Fou. Finalmente, tuvo una idea. — ¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si hacemos que Fou haga cosplay? —

— ¿Cosplay? —

— Si, cosplay — Luego de pensarlo un poco Celty tuvo otra idea. — ¡Y tenemos la forma perfecta de averiguarlo! —

* * *

— ¿Podemos usar los proyectores holográficos para esto? — Preguntó Gudako.

— Técnicamente hablando, no, no podemos…— Celty continuó buscando entre las cajas que se agrupaban en el taller de Da Vinci mientras les explicaba a las chicas lo que tenía planeado. — Pero teniendo en cuenta que todos están ocupados con los preparativos del eventos, no creo que nos digan nada para cosas como estas. — Las chicas observaron sorprendidas como Celty terminaba de encontrar los aditamentos necesarios y, conectando uno de los proyectores, lo colocó cerca de Fou. Para luego buscar la data de los diferentes servants al conectar el proyector portátil a los sistemas. — Sólo un poco más y… ¡Listo! Una planificadora de cosplays para el pequeño. Con esto, podremos ver que trajes de nuestros servants le quedaría bien a Fou, el proyector lo manejará y le pondrá la ropa del espíritu heroico en cuestión. —

— ¡Quiero intentarlo! — De inmediato, S Gudako saltó entre las chicas y activó el proyector, buscó entre los datos y apretando un botón. Fou se vio vestido con una pequeña armadura y una mini-excalibur junto a él. — ¡Aw, un Fou-Arthur en verdad se ve muy lindo! Ahora probaré con su majestad —

— ¡Alto ahí! — Celty de inmediato sacó a la otra del camino y se colocó frente al proyector. — Entiendo la emoción, pero hay que tomarse las cosas con cuidado o sobre cargarás el proyector, sin mencionar que hay que escoger algo que a Fou le guste. —

Después de unos segundos, Mashu finalmente habló. — ¿Podríamos intentar por favor usar el traje del señor Sherlock? —

—¡Mashu, no trates de sobrecargar el aparato tú también! —

Así pasaron las horas en las que las tres chicas trataron de ponerle mil y un disfraces al pequeño Fou, pasando por ropas de servants sencillos hasta las armaduras más complicadas y llenas de accesorios que pudieron encontrar; Incluso, hubo algunas veces en las que le probaron con ayuda del proyector, algunos atuendos de las diferentes chicas de Chaldea y, si bien parecía verse bien, a todos los atuendos pareció negarse: Desde Asterios, Kiyohime, Bloodaxe, Matta Hari, Héctor, Lancelot, Alexander, Arthur, Heracles o hasta Merlín (a lo cual el mismo Fou sacudió mil veces la cabeza con la ultima opción). Pronto, las chicas se vieron rendidas ante las miles de opciones que tenían en la cabeza, pero que a fin de cuentan no pudieron decidirse por ninguna.

— Se acabó, estoy sin ideas… ¿alguna opción chicas? — Preguntó Gudako algo agotada, ya no sabía en qué pensar.

— Bueno… Mashu en un principio estaba dejando que Fou decidiera, ¿no? ¿Por qué n o le dejamos tener la última palabra otra vez? — Dijo Celty, viendo que Fou aún estaba viendo los controles del proyector, con el álbum de los diferentes servants.

Mashu se acercó al pequeño y le acercó con cuidado a los controles del proyector. — ¿Quieres escoger esta vez Fou? —

En efecto, el animalito reviso todas las imágenes con cuidado y, pronto, escogió una entre el montón. Saltó desde su lugar para ponerse de nuevo en el proyector y las chicas se asomaron emocionadas al verle, para pronto reaccionar sorprendidas, revisar los controles del proyector y luego ver al pequeño Fou disfrazado. Sus rostros reflejaron sorpresa, luego algo de tristeza, después nostalgia, y pronto sonrieron; Viéndose entre ellas, las chicas sonrieron y prepararon todo para poder vestir al pequeño. Pronto, arreglaron el traje, buscaron todos los detalles, le arreglaron el pelaje y cuando estuvo listo, Fou vistió tu disfraz orgulloso y las chicas celebraron entre risas.

Todos los demás le observaban con sorpresa, pero pronto las expresiones de todos se llenaron de nostalgia; los servants que ayudaban dentro de la organización, aquellos que llegaban entre las diferentes singularidades, los miembros de las varias divisiones que conocían el disfraz del pequeño se alegraron, rieron y otros festejaron junto con este. Incluso Gudao y Da Vinci al verle, sonrieron de tal manera que se tomaron una fotografía entre lágrimas junto a los demás. Puesto que Fou había llegado a los corazones de todos con un simple disfraz.

Fou estaba vestido como el Rey Solomon.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Me ha tomado tiempo recuperar el ritmo, y puede que me siga tomando. Pero es recientemente que he estado recuperandome de una fuerte gripe que me ha tenido casi una semana en cama. Poco a poco iré tomando ritmo para ir al día, y, aún si no logro finalizar los fics darios, al menos espero terminar el reto subiendolos todos.

En fin, espero que este capitulo les guste, la idea era que fuera sencillo, lindo y sobretodo algo feelero. Espero y esa haya sido la intención.

Acepto cualquier comentario y gracias por leer.


End file.
